


Capture the Flag Can be Sexy (and other lessons)

by HyenaHunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: (sort of?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angry Sex, Author Obviously Needs Jesus, Barebacking, Come Sharing, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Liberal use of Italics, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Boi Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Swimming Pools, Tent Sex, Tree punching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaHunny/pseuds/HyenaHunny
Summary: If someone had asked Rey at the beginning of her first summer as a counselor at Camp Resistance if she would allow Kylo fucking Ren to eat her out in a supply shack and then fuck her in a groundskeeper's cabin during a “friendly” camp vs. camp game of capture the flag, she would have punched said someone in the face. Or at least given them a firm glare.In short, there should not be so much sexual tension during a game of capture the flag, and Kylo Ren is surprisingly and deeply generous when it comes to oral.





	1. Capture the Flag Can be Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm trash and this is just straight up porn - enjoy while I go to church and ask for forgiveness and try to ride out my shame
> 
> also an alternate title for this would be "An Overuse of Italics"

 

Some might say that a massive game of camp vs. camp capture the flag would only reinforce age-old hostilities between Camp Resistance and Camp First Order – and surprise, surprise, those people would be absolutely fucking right.

 

Top-notch Resistance counselor Rey understood that – but she also understood that all of the counselors at Camp FO were top-notch dickwads and she wanted to beat said dickwads – especially the tall, dark, and dickish Crylo Ren.

 

Sorry. _Kylo_ Ren.

 

The fact was that since she had met him at the beginning of the summer she had two very distinct reactions when it came to this man:

 

One.

 

Deep, but-somewhat-adulterated loathing. So pure. So strong.

 

How dare this man have a perfectly fucking _lovely_ family only to abandon said family to be the head counselor for some janky wannabe military camp and their mythically creepy leader?

 

Surely only total irredeemable bastards would leave an idyllic family like the Skywalker-Organa-Solo clan. Right? And that was all _definitely_ all there was to it... _Right_?

 

Two.

 

Weird, instant, dirty, dirty, _dirty_ attraction. So deeply un-pure. But still so strong.

 

It was sort of the same attraction she supposed some Americans had to a deep fried Oreo – intellectually, you know that it’s terrible for you and will ultimately be a vice that destroys you, but physically you have just an almost uncontrollable _want_. Or something like that. Metaphors and similes were never Rey’s strong suit.

 

This immediate, deep fried Oreo attraction led to a series of weird Kylo-centric wet dreams that left Rey Jakku wet between her thighs, deeply confused, and suddenly _loathing_ the fact that her job entailed living in a shared bunk house.

 

It was truly tragic that she had to sneak out in the middle of the night to _masturbate_ in the showers. And to the image of Kylo _fucking_ Ren no less.

 

And it wasn’t even, like, the normal level of masturbation? It was the level where you have to brace your body against something while you shove three fingers into your cunt whilst mauling your clit. You’ll come but only forty minutes later and _was it worth it?_

 

It made her feel pathetic and that fueled her dislike of Kylo even more.

 

Long story short, Rey hated Kylo Ren but she also secretly wanted to fuck him all the way to hell, where she was inevitably going to go considering how freaky some of her dreams about him got.

 

So when the opportunity came to stick it to him (no, not that way) in the annual Camp First Order vs. Camp Resistance all-camp game of capture the flag, Rey fucking pounced. She, Poe, and Finn – her friends and fellow counselors – went to war; they divided the campers in to squadrons.

 

Reconnaissance, led by Finn, strikers, led by Poe, and defense led by Rey.

 

Her squadron would split up and patrol their side of the woods for any would-be invaders and it was all going quite well until Kylo _goddamn_ Ren up behind her and literally swept her off her feet.

 

Well. Sort of.

 

He didn’t sweep her into a bridal carry or even haul her into a fireman’s carry. No. Instead the bastard just wrapped one unfairly thick arm around her waist – managing to pin her arms in the process – clapped his free hand over her mouth to muffle her shouts of indignation, and just sort of… lifted. It was awkward and humiliating but as he walked her towards a nearby storage shed she couldn’t help but feel that familiar and idiotic _ache_ between her thighs.

 

The bastard.

 

He pushed open the door and deposited her on her feet in the middle of the small shack. The door slammed shut and Rey was _furious_ –

 

“How _fucking_ dare –“

 

“Rey,” he said, blunt and awkward as ever, “Where’s your team’s flag?”

 

“What the fuck _is_ this? Am I your _hostage?_ ” Rey’s blood practically boiled in her veins. She could feel her face heating up as she backed away from his dumb, _hulking_ figure.

 

“I’d prefer to think of you as my guest.” Kylo continued to advance towards her.

 

Rey’s back hit the wall but he just kept advancing. The dick. In no time at all he was looming in front of her and leaning down to meet her infuriated gaze. His face, handsome in an annoying, unconventional way, was now inches from Rey’s.

 

“You know I can take whatever I want.”

 

 _Okay, that’s it._ And suddenly, to Kylo Ren’s great surprise, Rey bitch-slapped him into the next county.

 

“What in _the hell_ was that for?” Kylo yelped, straightening up immediately and rubbing his rapidly reddening cheek.

 

Rey, unsatisfied with her pound of flesh, grabbed a handful of Kylo’s t-shirt and hauled all 6’-something of him down so he was at her eye-level again. “ _That_ was for taking me hostage and then throwing that creepy-as-fuck comment at me while you invaded my personal space. We’re not at fucking war or something.”

 

As soon as she finished Kylo managed to wriggle out of her grasp (but let’s face it, if Rey had wanted him to stayed in her clutches, he would have goddamn _stayed_ there.)

 

He looked suddenly looked cowed, awkward, _embarrassed_ even.

 

“Oh shit – wait. Sorry, shit. Fuck. I didn’t – No I meant to just like… Um, _lightly_ threaten you but not like – I mean would _never_ want to have sex with you. I mean I would but like not non-consensually, Jesus Christ, I –“ As Kylo Ren stuttered on and on, his face grew redder, and had nothing to do with Rey’s slap.

 

Rey watched him struggle until he finally stopped, stilling like a fish-out-of-water that had finally lost the will to live. He just looked at the floor, eyes wide and face blushed, before glancing back up at her.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Rey blinked. Maybe she had fallen into another dimension.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo continued, “that I said that and made you feel threatened in… in _that way_. If I had realized that you would take it like that –“

 

“So now it’s my fault that I ‘took it like that’ –“ Maybe she was being too defensive but after years of _keeping her fucking mouth shut –_

 

“No,” Kylo said sharply, seemingly frustrated that she just didn’t _understand,_ “I’m trying to fucking apologize for making you feel unsafe. I’m sorry for fucking up like that. For fucking up everything with you since we met. For just _failing_ at every interaction with you.”

 

It seemed so sincere, the way he avoided her gaze and somehow shrunk – the way he apologized to her. And Rey realized that no one had ever _apologized_ to her like that. Deeply. Earnestly.

 

Not her drunk, abandoning parents, not her shitty foster care parents, not the system that fucked her over in every way

 

No one had ever really _given_ Rey that.

 

So Rey decided to give Kylo something.

 

“You _have_ fucked a lot up with me since we first met.” He winced but she continued, ”But you apologized. Earnestly. And I know that we both have a quick temper, it’s…” She huffed and glared at her shoes. “It’s a problem. I know.” She looked hesitantly back up. “But as quick as I am to get _pissed_ , I’m also quick to forgive, Kylo. So… If you want my forgiveness, you have it. You’re a good guy, I think, when it comes down to it.”

 

Kylo’s eyes snapped up to hers and there was something in his expression that made Rey think that maybe just like no one had ever really apologized to Rey, no one had ever really told Kylo that he was good. At least not when he needed to hear it.

 

And that thought kind of hurt Rey’s heart. Or something like that.

 

So she walked forward, slowly and haltingly like she was approaching a creature easily spooked, until she was close enough to smell whatever expensive products he put in his _ridiculous hair_. Until she was close enough to worry that maybe he could hear her stupid heart beating wildly in her stupid chest.

 

And she kissed him on the cheek.

 

Now it was Rey’s turn to turn red. It was… _awkward_.

 

She had to rise up on her tip-toes like a kid because he was too goddamn tall and even then she only managed a brief peck on what was basically his jaw and when she rocked back down from the balls of her feet Rey had never felt so unsteady, unsure in her life.

 

“You’re too tall,” she muttered as she avoided his far too intense gaze, instead staring very intently at the wall to her left.

 

There was a long pause before Kylo gave what sounded like a strangled laugh. “Maybe you’re just too short.”

 

“Maybe,” she turned to face him, “you should come down here and say that to my face. Maybe the lack of oxygen up there is what makes you such an ass.”

 

And then Kylo laughed – a full, real laugh, flashing those _stupidly_ endearing crooked teeth and goddammit it was _beautiful,_ he had fucking _dimples_ – and Rey wasn’t sure it was possible for her to blush harder but if it was she was sure she did. She looked away again.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo offered. Rey could hear his smile. “Next time you kiss me I promise to lean down. Meet you halfway.”

 

Rey cocked an eyebrow and hesitantly met his eyes again. Jesus, how had they gotten darker? “’Next time’? Isn’t that a little presumptuous of you?”

 

“I’d say hopeful.” His face split into a full smile and _again_ with those goddamn teeth and it was so beautiful that Rey couldn’t help but want to take a risk.

 

Slowly – so goddamn slowly – she reached over and placed a hand on his chest. And then she quickly placed her other one on his chest because _holy shit_ –

 

“Your tits are bigger than mine.”

 

She fully expected this statement to be met with awkward sputtering on Kylo’s part as she groped him but instead when she looked up, his eyes were just so _fucking_ endless.

 

“I’m not sure if that’s true,” he said lowly, “so do you mind if I touch yours to compare?”

 

Rey’s face fucking liquefied. She was scalped by the cosmos. Her brains were _fucking scattered all over the fucking shack._

 

She finally took a deep breath in preparation for, I dunno, _something_ and when words didn’t come she started to back away.

 

Kylo – understandably – took her silence and the distance she was putting between them as a rejection; his face fell and he looked so _apologetic_ as he started to say, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry – I totally misread where the conversation was go –“

 

“Hey Kylo?”

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

“If I’ve overestimated your reflexes and you drop me, I’m going to very disappointed.”

 

“Wha-“

 

Before he could finish Rey rushed forward and basically, literally threw herself at him, Koala stylez. God, she was such trash. Thankfully, she was right about his reflexes and he caught her.

 

Annnddd there was that big grin again. Kylo hiked her up so their faces were level and with surprising slowness, he kissed her.

 

Look, most first kisses are a bit awkward – there’s a moisture issue and you never know how much pressure you should go with and don’t get Rey _started_ on tongue but… Holy shit. Kylo was a fucking Olympian when it came to kissing. The gentle crush of his generous lips slowly deepened and got heated – and Rey almost melted in his arms.

 

Maybe he could tell she was about to go boneless in his grip but Kylo took the initiative – bless him – to push her up against the door, stabilizing her, just as his kisses started to migrate to her neck. Again, bless him.

 

He began to suck on that sweet spot right on her pulse and her head flopped against the door with a _thump_ but _GOD_ she didn’t even care. Oddly enough Kylo did though – he moved one of his hands from her ass (one hand was good enough and again – holy shit) and cradled the back of her head.

 

“You okay?” He whispered against her neck.

 

“ _Yes”,_ Rey moaned, “just keep going or _escalate_ , goddammit.”

 

At that Kylo set her on her feet.

 

“Why?” Rey whined – and holy shit she _never_ whined. How had he gotten so far into her on like, a molecular level?

 

Kylo abruptly dropped to his knees. “Can I go down on you?”

 

She was gobsmacked – fuckin’ _gobsmacked_ like enough to casually use the word ‘gobsmacked’ gobsmacked. And again Kylo read into her silence.

 

“Please?” Now _he_ was the one whining. Amazing.

 

Breathless, Rey just nodded.

 

“OhthankgodthankyougodsomuchI’llneveraskforanythingagain,” he groaned, undoing her fly with borderline mystic expediency and yanking down her denim shorts and sensible underwear (it’s _camp,_ what did you expect) to the ground in one fell swoop. He pulled out one foot from the mess of fabric and slung it over one of his mouthwateringly broad shoulders.

 

She thought that maybe he was just going to smash his face against her cunt (like his predecessors – of which there were too few) but _no_. He made her thighs an aperitif, the talented bastard, nipping up towards her center with the exact amount of bite force to leave marks and make her _groan_.

 

“Please, please, _please_ ,” she panted.

 

“Please what?” he rumbled against her thigh.

 

“Oh, _fuck you,_ ” Rey groaned, frustrated.

 

The bastard pulled his face away and put on a _stupidly_ fake confused expression. “I mean, I’d like you to, but I’d like to eat you out first.”

 

“Okay, you’re hilarious, now _please_ , put those pretty lips to work – I want to come so hard I see the future,” Rey managed to purr. The effort was worth it to see how his jaw dropped and his eyes somehow got deeper, _darker._

 

His throat worked hard and he croaked, “I’m going to lick your cunt so good that you see the past, too.” He dropped his eyes back to her embarrassingly wet core. “I’m going to eat you out so good that you fucking forget English.” He leaned in and licked a long, burning hot stripe from the bottom of her slit to her clit. “And by the end I’m going to have you _fucking_ my face so hard that you’ll be _fucking_ ruined for everyone else.” And then he began to suck and lick at her clit with a level of talent she didn’t think was humanly possible.

 

 _Jesus Christ._ In what way was it fair that this hobbyist dick was somehow the fucking Patron Saint of oral sex?

 

And just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, he started to finger her just the way she liked – working her open slowly, tracing her ridges with his fingers, mapping her out like he was a fucking cartographer until he found that one spot that made her start panting, _hard._

 

Rey could feel him smile against her as she wove her fingers into that _ridiculous_ , _beautiful_ hair and began rocking roughly against his face. Who knew her voice could get so high pitched?

 

The tension in the base of her hips was getting fucking _critical._

 

Rey tried to say “I’m gonna cum” but it more sounded more like a series of needy hums and whimpers – well, he did say he was going to make her forget English.

 

But he seemed to get it because he groaned “Fucking _do it_ ,” into her cunt before slipping his free hand up her shirt – bless this long-limbed beast – to graze a thumb over her nipple before _twisting._

 

Rey came with a gush of fluids and an embarrassing shriek that was barely muffled by her hand at the last second. Kylo worked her through the aftershocks, moving away from her clit to circle around it instead.

 

When her orgasm finally, _finally_ ended, she felt like a towel that had just been _thoroughly_ rung out. Or something like that. Frankly, it was a miracle that she even had the strength to unhook her leg from his shoulders so he could stand up.

 

And – because he was apparently a goddamn gentleman as well as a professional cunt-whisperer – he helped her pull up her underwear and shorts as he did.

 

At long last, she was able to catch her breath and look up to him just in time to see him licking her cum off of his fingers.

 

“How are you even real?” she murmured dazedly.

 

Kylo just smiled broadly and shrugged which was fucking _endearing_ as fuck. “Can I kiss you?”

 

It was like she was possessed – she wordlessly nodded so quickly and pulled him down as she rocked onto her tiptoes. God, she could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue, on his neck even when she began pressing kisses there.

 

Now it was Kylo’s turn to groan. “ _God_. Can I fuck you, Rey? Please? I’d fuck you so good and I fuckin’ _need_ to know what you’d feel like on my cock. Tight and hot. _Fuck._ ” He cut himself off by gently cuffing her neck and catching her lips again.

 

Rey was about to say something along the lines of _Oh dear God, yes_ but then a tiny bit of sense returned to her and she remembered that she was in a shack in the middle of a fucking game of capture the flag. She pulled away a bit and shook her head.

 

“Do you wanna know a super easy way to get on the sex offender list? Fucking while minors are running around playing capture the fucking flag – fuck, lewd and lascivious acts, indecent exposure and public sexual indecency – “

 

Kylo seemed to not be fazed by this at all. “You know a lot about sex crimes,” he teased.

 

“I watch a lot of _Dateline,_ ” Rey muttered. Kylo had the fucking _audacity_ to raise an eyebrow. “ _It’s a good and informative show._ ” Kylo started to smile and Rey knew she had to get the conversation back on track before he drove her to distraction again with that _goddamn smile._

 

Rey took a steadying breath and straightened her posture as much as she could considering that orgasm rendered her fucking boneless. “But back to the topic at hand –“

 

“Topic in _my_ hands,” he snickered before kissing her again, his hands dutifully taking up the task of kneading her breasts through her t-shirt.

 

“Lame.” She snorted and gave his bottom lip a gentle bite before pulling back to look at him. “All I know that making you bend me over and fuck me from behind would most _definitely_ be considered all three of those things so –“

 

Rey wasn’t sure she had ever seen someone choke on their tongue so hard. Kylo’s face turned that wild shade of red once again and Rey couldn’t help but giggle – Jesus, _giggle,_ what was he _doing_ to her?

 

“You’re getting bashful now?” She managed through her laughs. “You had your tongue _inside of me_ not five minutes ago. You just _licked my cum off your fingers._ ”

 

Kylo took a deep sighing breath and hauled her closer towards him. “God I love your filthy mouth,” he groaned before licking the sweat off her jawline. Holy fuck.

 

“Did you not just hear the thing about sex off – oh, _oh fuck_ , oh _fuck, yes._ ”

 

Kylo – to his complete credit – managed to push through her lecture about sex offenders not only with a resurrected hard-on but an apparently pressing need to give her another orgasm. He pulled up the hem of her shirt deftly and ducked his head to pepper open-mouth kisses on the breast he managed to expose.

 

His other hand – god bless it – snuck into her still-unzipped shorts.

 

“God I – “ _Kiss,_ “I fucking – _fuck,_ _the sounds your cunt makes_ –“ _Kiss,_ “I love your tits.”

 

Then he started to suck on said tits and you know what, now she kind of got how lust could drive people to do stupid, crazy, things. “ _Fuck_ ,” Rey said as she reluctantly tugged him off of her tits. “Fine. Here’s the plan: we’re gonna run to the old groundskeeper’s cabin and we’re gonna lock the door and then you’re going _fuck me_ into the next county. Got it?” She was surprised she was so coherent. She was _also_ surprised when Kylo suddenly looked like he was being torn apart inside. He pulled her top back down and took his hand out.

 

“What?” she asked, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. Had she come on too strong? No. Right? No. Maybe.

 

His face flushed and he avoided her eyes. “I… I can’t really run with a hard on so-“ He cleared his throat in a bid to strengthen his voice. “So we’re gonna have to like just chill on opposite sides of the shack until it… Gives up, I guess. So like 20 minutes.”

 

“20 minutes?" Really? That long? She knew she should be flattered and maybe it was ridiculous but Rey felt like she couldn’t _wait_ 20 minutes so – “How long would it take you to get hard again if you came right now?”

 

Kylo looked scandalized. “I am _not_ cumming in my shorts – I _really_ like them, they’re _Nike._ ”

 

“Oh my g-“ Rey huffed in frustration. “I’m not asking you to cum in your shorts I’m asking you if I could give really quickly suck your cock, swallow your cum, and still have you be able to fuck me so hard I go blind.” If she wasn’t still so turned on she would have winced at her lack of tact but at this point restraint or dignity or fucking _eloquence_ weren’t really priorities.

 

It didn’t even really matter in the end considering that Kylo’s eyes went wide and he immediately began nodding so hard that his _ridiculous_ hair flew into his mouth. He sputtered it out and managed, “ _Yes_ , yes I can-I can get hard again if you – um – yeah. Yes.”

 

 _God he’s fucking adorable_.

 

Her face couldn’t help but split into a grin and she pulled his cock out of his shorts and – “Holy shit, this isn’t going to fit in me.”

 

Kylo’s response was a just a strangled laugh/groan that Rey _very much_ wanted to hear again – so in a move of frank genius, Rey grabbed his hand and pulled it into her shorts.

 

“ _Fuck,_ babe, you’re so _wet._ ”

 

While Rey would have loved to let Kylo finish what she started, she wanted to see him lose it first. She pulled his hand – now comfortably wet with _her_ slick (bless him, bless him, bless him) – and guided it to his cock. “Show me what you like,” she demanded.

 

He more than happily obliged. She took notes – soft at first, thumbing at his frenulum, grazing over the tip to mix her slick with his precum, then starting to pull _hard._ And the entire fucking time she felt his eyes burning a hole into her chest.

 

“Can I – _fuckfuckfuck_ – can you show me your pretty little tits?” He reddened at his words – “I mean not little – I mean they are little but I – _Jesus_ – I like them a lot, Rey. I like that I don’t have to get through a bra and I wanna see them covered in my _cum_.” He let out a whine as Rey rolled up her shirt to bare her breasts again before pushing away his hand to grab his cock.

 

“ _Rey I’m gonna come,_ please –“

 

Rey couldn’t recall the last time she dropped so eagerly to her knees to suck a guy off but here she was, creating a _beautiful_ new memory as she wrapped her lips around the head and pumped his shaft with one hand, and reached out with the other to cradle his balls. _Fuck._ She sucked hard and that was it.

 

It wasn’t even a chore to swallow him down when he came, hard, in her mouth.

 

She stood up and pulled him down for a kiss with one hand as she tucked him back into his shorts with the other – like the classy, multi-tasking dame she was. Kylo hunched down to give each breast a sweet little bite before he tugged down her shirt. He straightened and nipped at her now-swollen lips.

 

“Alright,” he hummed against her, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

The old groundskeeper’s cabin hadn’t been inhabited in years. Instead it was used as storage for a little bit of everything – including extra vinyl mattresses for the bunks. It took little imagination to figure out why the camp staff kept their ornery charges away from it and kept it locked.

 

But Rey was not a camper. And Rey had a key.

 

As soon as she locked the door behind them, Rey stripped like her clothes were on fire and within a minute she was stark naked – well, except for her tennis shoes and knee socks but really, who could be bothered.

 

“I’m going to have a heart attack,” Kylo said as he stared at her naked body with a kind of breathless, raw reverence. She had _never_ been looked at like that and, if she wasn’t careful, she could get _very_ used to it.

 

She firmly brushed the thought away and stalked forward with a confidence only people with Rey’s level of fucking _dehydration_ had. Before she could even tell him to strip he was kicking out of his shoes and shorts and peeling off his shirt and _holy shit_ –

 

“You have an eight-pack. You’re a fucking _brick house_.”

 

Kylo honest-to-god blushed and _damn_ , he was beautiful. Impossibly pale, adorned with goddamn constellations of freckles and moles, he was _beautiful_ and Rey thought she could melt as she ran her hands over his smooth skin. But back to the task at hand.

 

“Do you have a condom?” she asked – because as thirsty as she was, she was still a Responsible Adult™.

 

He went from blushed to pale so quick that it couldn’t have been healthy. “Uh. _Fuck_. No. But to be fair we are in the middle of a game of capture the flag with a bunch of kid so you can’t really… ” Kylo looked away and cleared his throat. “I’m, uh, I’m clean. We have to have physicals and blood work done at the beginning of the summer so if-if it _matters_ I’m clean but –“

 

Rey had been a very smart girl by necessity for a very long time – but in this moment she really needed a little stupid in her life. “I’m clean too. And I’ve had an IUD for a year. If it matters.”

 

Silence.

 

Silence.

 

Fuck, was he rethinking –

 

“Can I please come inside you? I wanna ask now because I’m guessing as soon as I’m inside you I won’t be able to do too much in terms of rational conversations.”

 

_Fuck._

 

Yep. Fuck rational. Rey was just gonna go for it. She laid down on one of those tragic-looking vinyl mattresses on the floor and – because she had basically lost her mind and _as well as_ her goddamn shame – let her legs fall open and whimpered, “Yes. Fucking… Fucking _fill me_ with it.”

 

She thought she heard him murmur something along the lines of “Oh shit, I guess there’s a God after all,” as he knelt between her legs but she couldn’t exactly tell over the blood rushing in her ears. Kylo settled over her, his body between her legs, his hard cock smearing precum on her stomach, and his stupid python arms bracing himself on either side of her head so she wouldn’t be crushed.

 

Although Rey probably wouldn’t have minded at this point.

 

Kylo leaned down and kissed her, again weirdly gentle. “I want to be inside of you more than I’ve wanted anything. ‘Have for a while now,” he said between kisses. “I’ve wanted…” He trailed off and stilled.

 

Rey was almost afraid to ask but something inside her, the part that was almost unhealthily curious, just had to. “You’ve wanted to what?”

 

But he didn’t answer her. Kylo just pinned Rey with his eyes as he started to slowly grind his cock through her lower lips. It didn’t take long before they were both sweating, _panting._

 

“I wanna get wet with all your sweet cum before I fucking stuff you full of my cock.”

 

 _That_ pulled a harsh gasp from Rey that melted into a moan when Kylo reached to tease one of her nipples. “Yes – _fuck Kylo –“_ He reached down to rub his cockhead against her clit. “Fucking fill me with your cock, I wanna feel it in my _throat._ ”

 

Kylo moved his cock down from her clit until it slightly, barely notched in her. And then – _holy shit holy shit holy shit_ – he slowly pushed inside of her, his head falling into the crook of her neck with a groan.

 

“I’m so fucking thankful you’re letting me raw you. _Fuck._ ”

 

It _did_ feel different for Rey, having nothing in between them. At the same time though… Kylo Ren was proportionate to his body and Rey was proportionate to hers. So when she looked down and he wasn’t even _halfway in,_ Rey couldn’t help but pant out “Wait wait wait wait wait-“

 

“Shit, are you okay?” Kylo immediately stilled although she could feel how tense he was, how much he wanted to just hilt himself in her cunt. Which was great but –

 

“Yeah yeah yeah I’m okay, I’m just –“ Rey hesitated, a bit embarrassed that for all of her bravado and pushing she couldn’t take him like she thought she could, even after he had so diligently worked her open earlier with his fucking _magical_ fingers. “I’ve never been with someone your size and I haven’t done this in, like, _awhile_ and –“

 

He cut her off with a deep, long kiss. It occurred to her after a minute of this that he was stalling, waiting for her to get used to him before he pressed any further – and _oh fuck_ she liked this guy.

 

“I like you,” she impulsively said into his lips. He pulled away and just fucking looked at her. She couldn’t read him _at all_ so if he hated her, so be it. She needed to tell the truth. “I really _fucking_ like you. I really didn’t want to, but I do. I know that sounds like a 180° on my part but I’m pretty sure that was just me, not wanting to like you. So… Yeah.”

 

His expression stayed blank as he carefully asked “You’re not just saying that, right? I promise I’ll give you whatever you want from me even if you don’t,” Kylo took a deep breath, “I just really –“

 

She didn’t even let him finish his sentence – she just wrapped her legs around his waist and just _pulled_ him the rest of the way into her and _oh god_ she had never been this fucking full.

 

Neither of them breathed for a long moment. But as soon as they did all hell broke loose. Kylo unhooked one of her legs from around his back and pushed it flush against her chest, opening her up wide. And then he just fuckin’ laid into her, thrusting so deeply and smoothly that Rey couldn’t help but find a rhythm to arch into him with.

 

She hazarded a look down and the more she looked the more she could see the slight outline of his _fucking goddamn monster cock_ moving in and out of her and _holy shit,_ she only thought that happened in porn. “Kylo, look,” she moaned.

 

He didn’t look. “What?” he whispered in between the kisses he was sucking bruises onto her neck with.

 

“I can – I can see you inside of me through my stomach –“

 

Kylo stopped moving so abruptly that Rey cried out. She looked to his face to see him biting his lip, hard, his eyes shut tight. “Kylo, are you –“

 

“Shhh,” he hushed her, not opening his eyes but resting his lips against her jawline. “I’m fine, I just – I just almost fucking came when you said that.” He let out a muffled laugh before catching her lips and starting to move again, slower this time. He let his hand trail down her stomach to rest on her abdomen and – “ _Holy fuck_ you weren’t kidding, I thought that only happened in - ”

 

“Porn! I know, right?”

 

His groan reverberated through her body and she couldn’t help but tighten at it.

 

“Touch m-“

 

She didn’t need to complete the thought before he reached further down and began circling her clit. Fuck, she was already so worked up and he was circling and flicking harder and _harder_ and –

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” she shrieked as she came, writhing underneath him like she was in _The Exorcist_ or some shitty porn or something. It felt so good, so satisfying, so _earth-shakingly final_ that Rey could feel tears running down her face. God, she had needed this for so _fucking_ long.

 

Kylo’s movements began to get shaky, erratic, and Rey knew he was getting close.

 

Even though she was totally fucked out Rey still reached up and pulled him close enough by his _ridiculous_ hair to hear her whisper in his ear. “Baby, _baby_ , what can I do to make you cum, how can –“

 

“Flip around,” he panted and then kissed the tip of her nose, because of course he did. “Please.”

 

Rey was never typically obedient but you know what, she’d make an exception. He pulled out and she hadn’t even fully made it to her stomach before Kylo grabbed her by the hips and essentially _impaled_ her on his cock. Rey felt like the air had been knocked out of her in the best. Fucking. Way.

 

“I’m so _fucking_ deep in you, Rey – has anyone fucked your tight, little cunt this hard, this deep?”

 

“No, _fucking_ never. You’re fucking splitting me in two, Kylo – “ she nearly screamed. She wasn’t even lying.

 

“Good. _Good._ Because this pussy is _fucking_ mine now – whose cunt is this, Rey?” He punctuated his question with a harsh _slap_ to her ass.

 

Kylo leaned over and bit at an ear – “Is that okay?” he whispered, “Do you mind if I brand your tight, little ass with my hand?” The was a note of earnestness behind it and Rey gave him some very quick affirmation.

 

“I was never into until his exact fucking moment – _do it again._ ”

 

And, being the obliging partner he was, leaned back away from her and did.

 

The sound rung in the air and Rey moaned at the sting.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you need crutches,” he grunted as he _hammered_ into her cunt. “Now use that _filthy_ mouth and answer me, Rey – whose cunt is this?”

 

His hips snapped hard against her, sending her face into the vinyl but honestly what-the-fuck-ever. “YOURS, Kylo – _fucking hell_ it’s yours, so yours it should have your goddamn name on it. _FUCK._ Make me cum again and then finish inside me Kylo, _please._ ”

 

Kylo hunched over her. “Touch your clit,” he demanded before biting down, hard, on her shoulder. Rey whined and fucking obliged, rubbing hard, just _needing_ the biting tension that had built up again to break within her. She _never_ came multiple times, but there’s a first for everything she supposed.

 

Before long he pulled her hand away from her core and leaned to suck her fluids from her fingers. Then he took up her good work and began working at her like he had been present for all of Rey’s maulings and had taken notes.

 

He would, the nerd.

 

“I’m going to come in you, sweetheart, I’m gonna fill you to the fucking brim with my cum and it’ll be dripping out of you but first you have to come, Rey – _come on, come._ ”

 

She didn’t even bother muffling her cries this time as she came again on his cock, clenching down, her body spastically trying to pull him deeper inside her. “Fuck,” she whimpered into the mattress. Rey felt Kylo working her through it, prolonging it and again, _god_ , she liked him. She could feel him straighten up behind her, both hands on her hips – guiding her onto his cock as he roughly fucked her.

 

“Fucking hell Kylo, I wanna fall asleep with you inside me.”

 

It was a weird thing to say maybe but it seemed to work for Kylo. He clutched her hips even harder – _god, yes, give me bruises –_ and pushed as deep into her as he could. And with what Rey considered probably the hottest groan she’d ever heard, Kylo came.

 

They just held their respective positions as he rode it out, the only sound in the cabin their heavy breathing. Finally Kylo throbbed inside her one last time and bless him, he took the initiative to move. He pulled out of her gingerly and let out a groan when Rey whimpered at the sensation.

 

Somehow Kylo still had the strength after coming to roll Rey onto her back so he could halfway lie atop her, his head on her chest. “You can fall asleep with my cock in you next time.” He pressed an oddly chaste kiss to the center of her chest. Rey wanted to tease him about being presumptuous again but she just couldn’t when –

 

“I can feel your cum dripping out of me, Kylo.”

 

He began to suck at her tits. “I can’t decide – _god your tits –_ whether I want to rub it into your thighs or push it back in you.”

 

“Or make me lick it off your fingers?” she half-joked, shuddering with little sparks of pleasure. She started running her hands through his hair.

 

There were those dimples again. “So many options, so little cum.” He returned to sucking lightly on one of her nipples, somehow smiling through it all.

 

Rey hummed with pleasure and just grinned back. “I wouldn’t say _that_ but I do agree it’s a far too limited resource.”

 

Kylo propped his chin on her sternum. “Do you want me clean it out of you with my tongue?” he suggested casually, like they did this every day. The thought made Rey shiver.

 

“That sounds fucking amazing,” Rey admitted, “ _but_ that will definitely lead to us fucking again I’m unfortunately way too sore for that. You weren’t bullshitting about the ‘fucking me so hard I need crutches’ thing. Like, I already know I’m not going to be able to go hiking with the rest of my cabin tomorrow. Next level bangover, truly.”

 

“Really?” Kylo said thoughtfully. He shifted reached down and nudged her legs further apart. They both sat up and looked down her body at her cunt. Jesus, she had never been so red and swollen, so _fucking_ well-used. And dripping with cum. “Yep, we’re gonna have to ice that -”

 

She tried to cut off his teasing by twisting his nipple but he just laughed and caught her hand before she could do any real damage. The bastard pulled it up to press a series of gentle, lingering kisses on each knuckle. She was so transfixed by the sight that she didn’t notice his other hand moving to her center until she felt two thick fingers push into her.

 

Rey _groaned_ – it felt so good, like pressing on a bruise, sensitive but shocking.

 

“I made a decision,” Kylo muttered against her hand as he pulled them both back down to the mattress.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m gonna push my cum back in you, where it _fucking_ belongs.” Kylo moved back to her breasts, his mouth now aiming to bruise. God _bless_ those cute, crooked teeth. Suddenly he froze, mid suck, his fingers still halfway inside her.

 

“ _Why?_ ” It sounded like she was maybe asking god more than him but whatever.

 

He pulled his mouth away from her but still pressed his fingers deeper in her, crooking them slightly and making her gasp. Which was unfair.

 

“I like you.”

 

Rey’s heart stuttered. Well _that_ wasn’t healthy. “Huh?” God, the intelligence, the sheer _wit._

 

“I like you. You interrupted me, before, with your _artless_ yet appreciated seduction –“

 

“’Artless yet appreciated’? Shut your whore mouth, Kylo Ren, that move was _smooth as fuck._ ”

 

Kylo just fucking smiled broadly, _again._ And then it devolved into a sly grin when he pulled his fingers out of her and pushed them – covered with a sticky fucking sin-cocktail (yeah, that’s the term) of her cum and his – to the seam of her mouth. And goddammit if she didn’t start _immediately_ sucking on them.

 

“Okay, now that your mouth is occupied, let me finish: I _like you_. So much. So goddamn much. You’re bright in like every way conceivable and you’re forgiving but a little bit mean which is pretty necessary when it comes to me. And your tits are fucking fantastic, like I want them to fucking _live_ in my mouth.” He hesitated, suddenly far more serious and gathering himself or something, his eyes still bonded with hers in a way that was scary and good and _everything._ He pulled his fingers out of her mouth but Rey said nothing as he used them to sweep away the hair clinging to her sweaty forehead. “I like you and-and I want –

 

“I want you,” Rey interrupted. There was a beat of shocked silence between them before Kylo took a deep breath and –

 

“You competitive little _asshole_.” He sounded pissed but not really, in that weird way only he could manage. “You just _had_ to beat me to the punch, didn’t you –“

 

She pulled her hand free and used it to weave her fingers into that _ridiculous, beautiful_ hair and pull his face to hers. The subsequent kiss was goddamn earth-shattering but Rey knew she had to break it to inform Kylo of three very important facts.

 

“Kylo Ren, I like you, despite and because of a whole mess of things. And also I want you, whatever that means. And _also_ I think I actually exaggerated how sore I am so…”

 

Oh fuck her. There was that goddamn grin again.

 

She was just _so_ screwed. But in the end, all she could do was smile about it. 


	2. Water Games Can be Sexy (and Dangerous)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lakes, pools, and other wet things. (edit: I changed the name of this chapter when I was informed of the sexual denotation of the term “water sports”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well look who's back on her bullshit (me)

_I’m going to drown._

_I’m going to drown because I wanted to have the slightest chance of fucking Rey tonight._

_Worth it._

 

 

Camp First Order was on the other side of a big fucking lake from Camp Resistance. But not only was it on the other side of a big fucking lake, the hiking trails around the one side of the lake that connected Resistance and FO were poorly maintained as hell and very fucking dangerous to traverse at night if you were as shit at hiking as he was.

 

 

So without using one of the camp cars, getting to Camp Resistance was difficult.

 

 

Kylo Ren was never a talented hiker (in fact, he fucking _hated_ it) but he was pretty fucking great when it came to swimming. I mean, with arms and legs like his it wasn’t hard. But no matter how good you are at swimming, swimming across a big fucking lake at the middle of the night when _no one knows you’re doing it or even that you’re fucking missing in the first place_ is a Bad Idea™. But nevertheless, here he was.

 

 

Because when the girl of your goddamn dreams that you got to raw (twice!) a couple of days previous texts if you can meet her at Camp Resistance’s docks at 1:00 AM, you respond “yah no problem sounds good :)” _and you find a fucking way._

 

 

Kylo couldn’t steal one of the camp cars and he couldn’t take his motorcycle because it was loud as FUCK and he couldn’t hike at night and he was _really_ bad at canoeing and after a long debate with himself on whether or not he could just, like, uber there he decided that the best idea was that he was just going to fucking swim.

 

 

So there he found himself, swimming across a big fucking lake in the middle of the night to maybe, _maybe_ get to fuck Rey. But honestly, even if fucking was off the table he would still do it just to get to see her smile.

 

 

God, he was so fucked but honestly whatever. Ever since he had first seen Rey and the beginning of the summer when his mo – _Leia_ came with her head counselors to FO to talk to Camp Director Snoke about inter-camp use of hiking trails, he had been _smitten._

 

 

Like smitten-enough-to-use-the-word-smitten smitten.

 

 

Granted he had expressed it poorly at first but he’d gotten better at it as soon as oral was on the table.

 

 

He would have gotten a little hard at the very memory of having his tongue in her possibly (definitely) magical cunt if it wasn’t so _fucking cold in this fucking lake._

 

 

He could only focus on the fact that he was almost at the docks, so close that he could see Rey sitting there, her toes skimming the water and _oh my god she had headphones on so she couldn’t have heard him swim up._

 

 

He could swim under the water, come up from under her, and pull her by her ankles into the water.

 

 

While that would be fucking hilarious, he didn’t want to get her headphones and stuff wet _and_ she was from a desert town so like could she even swim? He liked the idea of rescuing her from the water but figured it wouldn’t really count as rescuing if _he_ was the one to put her in the water to begin with.

 

 

So he dismissed that and settled for hoisting himself up onto the dock behind her ( _Fuck I wish she was watching that, I bet my arms looked so good._ ) Kylo crept forward on his knees, holding his breath and –

 

 

“Don’t even _fucking_ try it, Kylo.”

 

 

Kylo groaned and flopped onto the deck in defeat. Rey took off her headphones and twisted around to look at him. Her smug smile dropped when she realized –

 

 

“Jesus, you’re soaking.”

 

 

“That’s my line,” he drawled as he stood up. _Damn_ he was good. Kylo _lived_ for the slight blush that colored her adorable, freckled cheeks. He offered her his hand to help her stand up and for some reason something within him fucking screamed in victory when she took his hand. Hm. Weird.

 

 

He didn’t let go of it, instead using it to pull her into a hug. Fuck, when had he become a _hugger?_

 

 

“What’re you doing?” Rey mumbled into his wet t-shirt. “You’re getting me wet.” Still, she wrapped her wiry arms tightly around his waist and fuck it felt good.

 

 

“I’m using your head as a chinrest. Also, yet again, that’s my line.”

 

 

She pulled back a little bit to smile up at him. _Fuck, their size difference._ He felt himself hardening against her, because when you see someone smile at you like Rey was smiling at him, how could your cock (assuming you had one) not just _live_ for it?

 

 

How could he not cup her fucking perfect face and kiss her? God, the little panting sounds she made when he kissed her were enough to make him want to throw her down onto the docks that second and fuck her so hard she never even _think_ about seeing someone else.

 

 

_That_ was a stress dream he’d been having lately. But whatever.

 

 

“I know I probably _shouldn’t_ put my hand up your top to feel your pretty tits when we’re out in the open but can I anyway?” he asked. Kylo moved to suck on her pulse, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable by just standing there expectantly after asking to grope her tits where they could very easily be seen. He wanted to make her feel like it was okay if she said no.  

 

 

Rey pulled back abruptly and Kylo’s heart basically stopped – _this is it, this is when she realizes that I’m the fucking worst and that –_

Then she smiled so brightly that his heart jolted back into action. Whenever Rey smiled, she smiled with her entire fucking being. Her eyes lit up, her mouth spread so wide you could see it in her cheeks, and you could see like all of her fucking perfect teeth, and _god_ did he mention her dimples? She had fucking _dimples_. Why was she even _looking_ at him, with his jacked up teeth and big ears – which he now realized must be _very_ visible because of his wet hair and –

 

 

“I like you so much, Kylo Ren. And I’d very much like for you to touch my tits but maybe we go to where I want to take you, yeah?”

 

 

Floored. Absolutely and totally fucking floored. “Yeah, Rey, I’d like that.”

 

 

She took his hand and oh god. He was so fucked.

 

* * *

  

“The pool? You wanted to show me the pool?”

 

 

“Don’t use that tone, Kylo Ren, I know for a fact FO doesn’t have a pool, you killjoys.” Rey sniffed and started leading him by the and through the gate to stand poolside.

 

 

To be fair, Camp Resistance had a very nice, well maintained pool. It was big and had steps instead of a ladder. It even had a diving board. Which Kylo lowkey now wanted to fuck Rey on but he was _fully_ aware that wasn’t practical. Probably.

 

 

“I thought you couldn’t swim,” he grumbled.

 

 

Rey suddenly looked very defensive. “I _can_ swim, although I’d just _prefer_ if we keep to the shallow end _._ ”

 

 

_That_ caught his attention. “We?”

 

 

She didn’t answer him – not with words at least. Rey crowded in closer to him and gently began to peel his wet shirt off of him – in the end he had to crouch and bend a little to let her get it over his head by herself but she didn’t seem to mind. Then her hands (perfect, beautiful, _calloused_ ) flitted down his abs to pull the band of his boxers over his rapidly hardening cock. And in a move of pure fucking torture, she sunk to her knees to pull them to the ground and _holy shit_ her face was so goddamn close to his cock.

 

 

“Are you going to let me fuck your pretty little face, Rey?” he asked, gently running his fingers through her hair to pull it out of the sensible topknot she had twisted her soft, fucking _silky_ hair into.

 

 

Rey ran her hands up from his ankles to clasp the backs of his thighs, her face now at the exact level to –

_Dear god._

 

 

One hand (again - perfect, beautiful, _calloused_ ) came up and wrapped gently around the base of his cock. Rey caught his eyes and slowly licked a burning hot stripe along the underside of his dick. Her tongue ended up dragging across his cockhead like it was a fucking _lollipop_ or whatever. And then she slowly pulled away and stood up, because obviously some higher power hated him.

 

 

Rey looked positively heady with power as she pointed to the pool. “Get in.”

 

 

The command made is cock _throb._

 

 

What else could he do besides follow this girl’s every whim? What else would he even _want_ to do, really.

 

 

The water was cold but at this point there was no going back in terms of hard-ons, especially as Kylo watched Rey slowly strip. _Holy shit_ she wasn’t wearing any underwear under her sleeping shorts. And as she stripped off her ratty sweatshirt holy fuck –

 

 

“How have you gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you naked?” Her skin was smooth and unevenly tanned and she was peppered with bruises – _bruises from him_. And goddamn fucking hell, her breasts were the best he had seen in his life – gentle, small swells ( _definitely_ not big enough to fuck but like why would he want to when she had the tightest cunt in the history of mankind?) And her nipples – _goddammit her fucking nipples_ – they were just truly a work of art.

 

 

Rey snorted and somehow Kylo still found it sexy. In the dim light he could see a blush forming. “Well this time I’m not still wearing my shoes and socks so –“

 

 

“I found that fucking adorable, just so you know.” Kylo reached out from the edge of the pool to brush a thumb across one of her pale, lovely, knobby little anklebones. His stomach fluttered and wait – “Since when am I kinda into feet?” he muttered.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Nothing.” Kylo let go of her ankle and backed away. “Get in the pool, Rey.“

 

 

And Rey, being the (sometimes) sweet girl she was, obliged, but not really in the way that he thought. Instead of gracefully sliding into the water, she fucking _cannonballed._ Because of course she did. When she came up to the surface, he was awkwardly sputtering from the wave of water that had unexpectedly hit his face and he would have been embarrassed if he hadn’t been so tripped up by her laugh – if he hadn’t been so _angry_ at it. He hated it when people laughed at him – and here he was, fucking _naked,_ his ears sticking out by miles and –

 

 

“It’s not fucking funny, Rey,” he bit out. He made to get out of the pool but suddenly something crashed into him. _Rey._ Rey had her arms wrapped around his torso from behind, her cheek pressed flush between his shoulder blades. The tiny huffs of her breath skimmed his skin and he couldn’t help but shudder – she was so slippery and warm and _Rey._

 

 

“Please don’t leave.”

 

 

She sounded legitimately a little panicked, which was _very_ unlike Rey. Kylo turned in her arms to look down at her and fuck she was so beautiful, even when she looked worried. Why did she look so worried? Didn’t she know that if she asked him to do _anything_ he’d do it? Like, he almost _drowned_ to get to her.

 

 

Kylo didn’t know what to say to comfort her without probably fucking up so he simply tilted her chin up and bent down to kiss her. It was _good_ – all kisses with Rey are good, okay? – but even as she kissed him back he could still feel her tense with anxiety. Meanwhile his insensitive _prick_ of a prick wasn’t getting the message that this was a comfort kiss not a we’re-about-to-fuck-hard kiss and he was _rapidly_ getting harder.

 

 

The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like he was just appeasing her because he wanted to fuck her and leave so –

 

He panicked. Hard. His hands migrated to her waist and he promptly clutched her there and _lifted._ And then he fucking hurled her into the air because like, that was what his dad – _goodbye boner_ – did when he was a kid in a pool and he recalled liking it for some reason so maybe it would cheer her up? But fucking WAIT Rey wasn’t a _fucking_ kid and _oh my god_ he had just literally thrown the girl of his dreams away –

 

 

_ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

 

 

She hit the water with a hard splash.

 

 

What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? She wasn’t a fucking _basketball._

 

 

He watched in horror as she resurfaced, sputtering, her face a mask of shock. “I’m _so_ sorry,” he began, and then –

 

 

Rey let out a squeal of laughter. A goddamn _squeal._ Kylo didn’t think he would ever feel so relieved ever again in his whole miserable life.

 

 

“That was fucking _great!_ ” she exclaimed with a big, beautiful smile. “No one’s ever done that to me before.” Rey swam back to stand in front of him.

 

 

“Really?” Kylo asked, “Your dad didn’t do that?”

 

 

Suddenly her smile flickered and she hesitated, paused really, before her smile returned and she shrugged. “’Guess not.” Before he could ask her what was wrong, Rey got closer and rested her hands on his hips and what was he thinking about again?

 

 

“I’m sorry I splashed you.”

 

 

“No,” Kylo smiled down at her, “you’re really not.”

 

 

“Maybe,” she shrugged coyly before leading him by the hips backwards, backwards, backwards, until his back hit the pool wall. A pair of perfect, rosebud lips placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on his chest, right above his heart – which definitely must have gone into a state of cardiac arrest as she skimmed her teeth across his nipple. She fucking lathed it with her pretty pink tongue and how could Kylo _not_ rest a hand on her breast and cup her cunt. She gave a gentle gasp against his chest and he felt her slicken even in the water.

 

 

_God,_ it was hot and _fucking hell,_ he was hard against her stomach. But Rey didn’t seem to mind, so he definitely didn’t either.

 

 

“I love your tits,” he whispered, brushing one thick thumb across a just _fantastically_ hardened bud.

 

 

Rey smiled against his chest and without warning gently bit his nipple. It was almost a reflex to push two fingers into her after she did _that._ She let out a soft whine and –

 

 

“Come on,” he growled, fucking _growled,_ “I think we can do better than that.” He crooked his fingers inside her, pushing on that sweet, perfect patch of nerves inside her and gently – _so fucking gently_ – he hauled her closer to him by her cunt.

 

 

Like a fish on a hook.

 

 

She shuddered against his body and Kylo felt her perfect little cunt contract around his fingers. His other hand left her breast to trace up and down her back, feel each notch of her spine until he got up to her neck. He slowly wove his fingers through her wet hair and pulled her head back to look at him.

 

 

“This okay?” he ask, ready to let go of her hair in a fucking second.

 

 

But just looked up at him and gave him a nod ‘yes’ and _holy shit,_ she was beautiful.

 

 

Her pupils were blown so fucking wide that her bright eyes were dark. Her lips were red and swollen. Her mouth was open a bit so she could pant in that lovely, desperate way of hers. Kylo’s grip tightened just a little and he felt her flutter again.

 

 

“You’re so _fucking_ tight around my fingers, Rey,” Kylo crooned as he gave her hair a gentle tug. “I’m surprised your tight cunt could take all of my cock. Were you surprised?” He loosened his grip as she nodded frantically.

 

 

“Say it.” Kylo began to rub the fingers he had inside her against that same perfect patch.

 

 

“I was sur – _fuck_ – I was surprised.”

 

 

“What were you surprised about?” Kylo rubbed a bit harder. He let his thumb skim across her clit and she moaned, her eyes closing tightly – she was getting distracted. “What were you surprised about,” he repeated, “ _Say it._ ”

 

 

“I was – _ah_ – I was surprised my cunt could take all of your cock.”

 

 

“Your _tight_ cunt,” Kylo reminded with a tug.

 

 

Rey groaned. “My _tight_ cunt,” she repeated.

 

 

Her eyes were still closed so tight, her breath still coming in pants – harder now – and _god_ he wanted to finger her harder but he couldn’t do that in the water. That wasn’t good for her and Kylo didn’t want her to be hurting in a bad way after he was done.

 

 

It was fucking emotionally _painful_ for him to do it, but he pulled his fingers out of her and rested his hands on her waist once more. Kylo cut off her high-pitched whine of protest with a bite to her lower lip.

 

 

He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. “Good girl,” he muttered in her hair as he began to walk them to the pool steps. She weighed more as they ascended out of the water but it didn’t make a difference – she was nothing in terms of weight. She had just begun to suck on his neck when he sat them down on one of those cheap plastic chaise lounges, his thick legs straddling either side as he leaned back.

 

 

Kylo gave Rey a light swat on her ass. “Turn around, sit between my legs.” Rey somewhat hesitantly let go of her hold around his waist and neck and turned about. “Lean back on me, sweetheart.” He felt her shiver at the endearment and he felt _impossibly_ happy about it, not even factoring in the fact that his half-hard cock was leaving a smear of precum across her back.

 

 

He pressed a kiss on her temple as he began to knead her breasts with his and –

 

 

“They fit so perfectly in my hands, Rey,” he murmured, “ _You_ fucking fit so perfectly in my hands.” He kept teasing a tit with one of his hands as its mate began to skim down her body. He pushed her open, one leg hooked over his at a time, until he could see her perfect center.

 

 

“God, you’re so fucking swollen,” he groaned, just skimming her slick outer lips with his fingers, teasing the sensitive, blood-flushed flesh until she started grabbed his wrist to try and force his fingers onto her clit. But as _wildly fucking strong_ as Rey was Kylo was… I mean just look at his goddamn arms.

 

 

Kylo tsked teasingly into her neck. He nipped at her pulse and said, “Ask nicely.” He fucking _nuzzled_ into her neck. “Please, Rey.”

 

 

It was a long second before Rey gingerly let his wrist go, instead busying her hand with gripping the top of his thigh. Her other hand covered the one he had put on her tit, spurring him in restarting his ministrations on her chest.

 

 

Finally, _finally,_ Kylo let himself slide one finger, _two_ fingers into her heat. He searched for that patch again and it was just so easy for him to find it in her, he didn’t know why but he just _could_. Like it was muscle memory, like he had done this a hundred times which was ridiculous because he’d finger fucked her exactly _once_ before this if you don’t count the pool and –

 

 

“I can hear you thinking,” Rey said with a groan, twitching her hips to get him further into her.

 

 

“I hope not literally,” he tried to joke because _god_ how scary would it be if she could see into his mind, see all the bullshit and _fear_ and –

 

 

“Stop thinking,” she said gently. She traced soothing circles into the back of his hand on her chest. “Just fuck me. Please.”

 

 

How could he deny that? He started to stroke her G-spot and rubbed teasing circles around her clit, but not on it, not yet. Kylo worked her and worked her until she was twisting and writhing between legs. Once or twice one of her legs unhooked from his and he had to abandon her tit to pull her open again. Finally he just pulled one leg up to her chest, holding tight and fucking her harder, deeper with his fingers, circling her clit all the while.

 

 

“I want-I want you inside me,” Rey said soon after he began directly playing with her clit.

 

 

Kylo smiled and decided to try something. “How does _begging_ me sound?”

 

 

“Good – ah, fuck – so good –“ she cried.

 

 

“Alright then, Rey.” He struggled to keep his voice steady. “Beg me.”

 

 

“Please, Kylo,” Rey managed through her whimpers.

 

 

“Please _what?_ ” Kylo eased off her clit enough and Rey got _desperate._

 

 

Rey was practically vibrating in his lap. “Please, please, _please_ give me your cock.”

 

 

Kylo was surprised he didn’t come right then and there at those fucking _beautiful_ words, so he was pretty much earth shatteringly shocked that he could manage to say, “If I give it to you, what are you gonna do?”

 

 

Rey reached back with the hand not on his thigh and fucking twisted it into his hair. She rocked hard onto his fingers. “I’m gonna wrap my tight cunt around it and I’m going to fucking milk every drop of cum out of you because it’s _mine,_ Kylo. It’s _mine._ ”

 

 

Holy shit.

 

 

_Holy shit._

 

 

“Yeah, Rey – _goddammit –_ it’s yours, all of it,” he hissed as she tightened her grip in his hair, “Every time I jack off I get pissed off that I’m not spilling my cum on you, _in you._ ”

 

 

That was maybe weird but Rey didn’t seem to give a singular _fuck._

“What do you think about when you fuck yourself Kylo? “

 

 

“I think about _you,_ Rey,” he groaned honestly, “I’ve thought about you ever since I first fucking saw you.” Her cunt gave a flutter around his fingers. “ _Fuck._ I thought about –“ Nope he wasn’t gonna go there so he just added a _third_ finger and listened to her cry out. “Holy fuck, Rey – when I come, where do you want it? On your tits? On your back? Or do you want me to put it in your cunt?” He needed to plan.

 

 

“My cunt, Kylo, my _cunt._ ” She rocked even harder against his fingers.

 

 

“That’s my favorite place in the _fucking_ world, Rey.” He gave a sharp press to her G-spot and she jolted. “But I’m gonna need you to come first before I stretch that pretty cunt of yours with my cock. Think you can do that for me?”

 

 

“ _Yes,_ I’m about to just _don’t stop._ ”

 

 

Kylo could be fucking threatened at gunpoint and he would still keep fingering her. No lie. He stroked at that (again) _perfect_ patch of nerves inside her and rubbed directly on her clit until he felt her clamping down hard on his fingers. Her cry was so loud it made his ears but who fucking cared.

 

 

She went boneless in his arms. Rey looked up at him and he couldn’t help but hold her eyes as he took her slick and brushed it onto her tits. She looked confused and he hated that he wasn’t able to see the shock of realization as he bent down to suck the cum off of her nipples.

 

 

The only sounds that Rey seemed to be able make after cumming so hard were gentle, little gasps and whines. He wondered if he could break that little spell by bodily lifting her up and just fucking _impaling her_ on his prick.

 

 

Well. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

 

 

No words, just a very un-Rey-like grunt as he sat her down on his cock. Rey looped her arms around his neck and looked down to see where his prick disappeared inside of her. _Magical._ As for Kylo, he carefully examined her expression.

 

 

He wanted so _fucking_ bad to just use the hands he had on her hips to work her up and down on his cock but first – “Was that – was that okay? Sorry, maybe I should have as –“

 

 

Rey’s head snapped up and their teeth almost bashed together when she pulled his head down to kiss her but thankfully, injury was avoided. His cock _throbbed._

 

 

“ _Kylo._ ”

 

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” he endeared against her fucking perfect jawline.

 

 

“I…” She pulled away from him to pin him with her eyes.

“Yes?” Kylo repeated.

 

 

Rey bit her lip, which felt unfair because that was now officially _his_ job, and whispered, “Kylo, I want you to fucking _use_ me.”

 

 

He couldn’t help leaning forward and running his tongue up the side of her neck and he _certainly_ couldn’t help biting at her ear. “I’m going to use your cunt like my own, personal fuck toy.” He began, _finally,_ to work her slowly up and down his cock – slow enough he could feel every ridge inside her. _Fuck._ “I’m going to split you in two with my hard prick,” he continued, “and then when I’m finished, when I fill you with my cum, I’m going to have you _lick my cock clean_ and you’re going to fucking _thank me._ ”

 

Then he just made fucking use of those arm muscles, helping her fucking bounce on his cock so hard that those perfect swells on her chest bounced too. He kept pulling her down harder and harder, their hips clacking together, her clit fleetingly grinding on his pubic bone – but he knew that wasn’t enough for Rey, and he couldn’t fucking imagine a world where they had sex and she didn’t cum before him.

 

 

Kylo let Rey take over fucking his cock – her hands now braced on his shoulders – while he reached down with one hand and viciously rubbed her clit. She came so quickly at that with such hard gushes that they _both_ seemed to be surprised as Rey twitched and convulsed around his cock. It seemed like it had just sucked the life out of her as she slumped forward.

 

 

He took that as his cue to do all the work for both of them – which he abso-fucking-lutely didn’t mind.

 

 

“Fill me, Kylo, please, fill me,” Rey chanted, still mostly limp but stirring.

 

 

That did it. Kylo _throbbed_ inside her as he came. He knew some guys preferred to keep thrusting when they were cumming but not Kylo. No, all Kylo wanted was to be buried as deeply as he could when he came. He was still fucking hard when Rey rose off of him and –

 

 

“What’re you doing?” he asked but then felt so stupid as she slid down his body and started to lick his slick-shined cock. _Fuck._

 

Rey gave a soft, short suck on the top of his tip and he could have _sworn_ he didn’t have any more cum in him but he still somehow managed to shoot one more time…

 

 

Right onto her face.

 

 

He was about to apologize – he knew some ( _most_ ) people didn’t like to get cum on their face. But Rey, beautiful, perfect, transcendent Rey, stopped all thoughts of begging forgiveness when she smiled, wiped his cum onto her finger, reached down, _and fucking pushed it inside her._

 

 

Kylo had no fucking words – but Rey had three:

 

 

“Thank you, Kylo.”

  

* * *

 

 

After they had cuddled together for awhile on that uncomfortable, tiny, _blessed_ chaise lounge, they finally regained some semblance of strength and redressed – her, in her ratty little sweatshirt and sleep shorts, him in boxers. They used his t-shirt to wipe some of his cum off of her thighs and promptly hidden it at the bottom of the pool’s trashcan.

 

 

Finally, they dragged their fucked out selves, hand-in-hand, back to the dock.

 

 

“Are you… Are you going to swim across the lake again?”

 

 

Kylo had already resigned himself to maybe drowning again and shrugged. “Yeah. It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” He tried to kiss the worried furrow of her brow away but it was Rey so _of course_ it didn’t work.

 

 

She pulled her hand out of his – _what no wait_ – and crossed her arms, an eyebrow cocking disapprovingly at him. “Kylo I’m still surprised you didn’t drown the first time,” she said, “Let’s just canoe you back – come on, you be the boman, I’ll be the sternman.”

 

_Oh fuck no._

 

 

“I think I’ll take my chances with drowning.”

 

 

Rey broke down his entire resolve with a firm glare and there he was, thirty minutes later, fucking _canoeing._

 

 

“People my size aren’t meant to be in little boats,” he complained.

 

 

“Well,” Rey began, her voice sounding a little _too_ smug behind him, “Considering my cunt feels bruised to a very well-fucked hell, _I_ could argue that people your size aren’t meant to be in little cunts, either. But you don’t hear me complaining.”

 

 

That fucking scared him more than canoeing so he promptly shut up.

 

 

“Let me distract you,” she offered when he slipped into sulking.

 

 

“I’d be down for that.” He half hoped that by ‘distract’ she meant ‘reach around and give you a quick handjob’ but no such luck.

 

 

“So. What _did_ you think about, when you first saw me?” Rey asked. It sounded like she was trying very hard not to just demand the information so he took pity.

 

 

“Well,” he started, “when I first saw you all I could think was ‘ _There she is, the girl I’ve heard so much about… Oh no, she’s hot.’_ You?”

 

 

He heard Rey give a little scoff before she answered. “I tried to convince myself that I fucking loathed you – especially when you were so awkward with me and rude to Leia –“

 

 

_Rude? Awkward?_ “Hey – “

 

 

But Rey cut him off. “We’re _definitely_ not talking about that right now.”

 

 

“Fair enough.” She was right. That wasn’t a fight he could have with Rey right now. Maybe _ever_ if he had his way.

 

 

“I wanted to hate you but then…” Rey trailed off but Kylo _needed_ to know.

 

 

“But then what?”

 

 

She took a deep, sighing breath. “But then I had a dream that night about you fucking me hard from behind in front of the other FO counselors and all of my exes.”

 

 

_Holyshitholyshitholyshit._

“I’m going to have a fucking heart attack.”

 

 

Rey laughed and it made the entire situation _so much worse_ and –

_“Kylo, what the fuck?”_

Her shock was warranted – he _had_ just abruptly put his oar down and fucking _leapt_ from the boat. He swam up to the side to tread water so he could talk to her. “After you said _that_ there is not chance in hell I’m not going to fuck you silly on the shore and considering how sore you must be and the fact that there are night patrols –“

 

 

“Of course there fucking are,” Rey scoffed.

 

 

“- I’m tapping out now because I’d rather not be caught deep-dicking you just yet.”

 

 

She arched one of those immaculate brows at him. “Just yet?”

 

 

He couldn’t continue this conversation without getting himself in trouble so he just shot her a big smile and started to swim to shore.

 

Only a few moments had passed when Rey called out his name – Kylo turned just in time to see her stripping out of her sweatshirt. Miraculously, despite the cold water and how Kylo had been pretty sure Rey fucked him out, his cock gave a twitch at the sight of her nipples.

 

 

_God,_ her nipples. He had to get away or else he would just, I don’t know, die? Kylo began to swim again, when he heard a heavy _splash_ and suddenly, _fantastically_ a topless Rey was treading water beside him. She was treading so poorly that Kylo couldn’t help but pull her close in the water to steady her. Yeah, that was _definitely_ why he was doing it. Definitely not because he wanted to feel her tits against his chest.

 

 

For awhile they said nothing, just looked at each other and oh god, he’d never seen anything as beautiful as her. When Rey blushed deeply he realized he’d said that last part aloud because of course he did, he hadn’t had chill for a second of his goddamn life. He wouldn’t take it back though.

 

 

“Kiss me goodbye, asshole,” she said, so softly he almost didn’t hear it over the water moving around them. But he did hear her, and he did kiss her. Deeply as he fucking could. With a last nip on her bottom lip he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

 

 

“Rey?”

 

 

“Yeah?” she answered quietly, not opening her eyes from when they had fluttered closed during their kiss.

 

 

“Your canoe is floating away.”

 

 

“ _FUCK._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I WAS SO SHOOK ABOUT YOUR REACTION
> 
> I'm just really flattered and thankful and just excited in general that I'm going to have company in hell.
> 
> Question: I have maybeee (who fucking knows) have a couple more chapters planned of this so like what are things that you'd like to see - I know I was the worst and asked that in the comments section and then promptly did none of it even though they were amazing prompts but I do genuinely care about what you want to see so? Thoughts?
> 
> Again I don't have a beta because I have no friends and on that note if you wish to be my friend you can find me @hyenahunny on tumblr, posting memes 
> 
> A weird note on birth control that makes me sound like both a mom and a heaux: 
> 
> Don’t worry! IUDs are 99% effective (the same percentage of effectiveness as tubal ligation and vasectomy.) Condoms are only 85% effective, which is a nightmare fact that haunts me to this day. You should typically use two methods of birth control (condoms + x) if you want to prevent both STDs and pregnancy. But since Rey and Kylo are both clean and monogamous, they can be the cumsluts they were always destined to be and if you wanna take that kink away from me, you’re gonna have to pry it out of my cold, dead hands.
> 
> Also don't have sex in pools. Don't do it. There's a reason they didn't fuck in the pool and that reason is very good and I'm not gonna go into it. Just don't. Fuck. In. Pools.


	3. Camping Can be Sexy (and Emotional)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> camping sucks and so do emotions but not really so buckle up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops the aesthetic for this is "sexy n' sappy" and short because this is only 3600 and all of the others were way longer
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

* * *

 

 

If you asked Rey if she liked camping she’d say no – she _loved_ it. She’d tell you about how it’s vital for all camp counselors to have a passion for something so fucking _essential_ to the summer camp experience _._ That’s what she’d say. Without the ‘fucking’ part of course.

 

And she’d be _fucking_ lying.

 

Rey _hated_ camping. Like, legitimately hated it. What the fuck was so great about sleeping outside? Rey had slept outside before. _Many times._ Her shit foster father (Unkar Plutt, may he rest in fucking pieces) had made sure of that. Rey had slept in the doghouse. No, like, _the literal doghouse_ . He’d had a dog, a big sweet Great Dane that was inexplicably named AT-AT. Well, not necessarily inexplicably – Unkar had done _a lot_ of drugs and people aren’t exactly _terrific_ at naming shit when they’re smashed.

 

Whenever Rey displeased Unkar – which was constantly despite her being a fucking _delight –_ he made her spend the night with AT-AT. And during these impromptu camping opportunities, she learned a whole bunch of shit. She discovered that sometimes, even nights in summer can be really _fucking_ cold. She discovered that sometimes, bugs can be really _fucking_ persistent. And most importantly, she discovered that sometimes, life can really _fucking_ suck.

 

So yeah.

 

Fuck voluntarily sleeping outside.

 

Fuck voluntarily peeing outside.

 

All in all, _fuck camping_.

 

And now today she and Rose had to take their cabins to the camping grounds (which were painfully far away) and spend the _goddamn night._

 

Rey wasn’t _on_ the struggle bus so much as she was being repeatedly run over by it. Again and again and _again._ She had woken up like next level fucking _sore,_ probably because Kylo _fucking_ Ren had fucked her brains out (as he was wont to do) in their groundskeeper’s cabin the night before.

 

Yes, _their_ . If you get enough cum on something, it is legally _yours_. Sorry, Rey didn’t make the rules.

 

They had formed a sort of routine after their night at the pool a few weeks ago; Rey would canoe across the lake at exactly 1:00 AM to pick Kylo up and then get him back there by 3:00 AM. What would happen in those two hours in between varied.

 

Most times they would fuck. Like _hard._ But sometimes they just lay together, talking. Like losers. Once you got past his sullen, awkward shell, Kylo Ren was – for lack of a better word – _soft._ He had majored in History at college, had graduated summa cum (ha) laude – which Kylo explained meant “with the highest praise” in Latin because oh yeah, he studied Latin too. He did something called _calligraphy_ and Rey wasn’t sure what that was but at this point she was too afraid to ask but it _sounded_ fancy. He fucking loved poetry, too, _especially_ Pablo Neruda.

 

Once he had recited “There’s No Forgetting” in her ear as he fucked her and after she came hard enough to see fucking _stars,_ Rey started to cry. She wasn’t even sure why – and when she told him that, that she didn’t know what was _wrong_ with her or what she was even _feeling,_ he had kissed every inch of her face and whispered –

 

“ _I feel it too._ ”

 

She was so fucked.

 

The next morning she asked to borrow a book of Poe’s – _The Essential Neruda; Selected Poems_ – and she didn’t tell him why. He was definitely suspicious though; Rey wasn’t a big reader unless it was an engineering or physics textbook or even some sort of technical manual – thanks to Unkar she hadn’t really had the time or the means growing up to be well-read and that carried right into her adulthood.

 

And she’d told Kylo about that – her childhood. His cum was still cooling on her chest after she had spent a half hour trying to literally suck his soul out of his cock and for some fucking reason she felt like that was a good time to open up to him.

 

It wasn’t that Rey was ashamed of her past – she wasn’t, she survived a shitty situation and she knew that she was a better, more loving person for it. Her past gave her a work ethic, a sense of perspective, and the firm belief that you should always try to be a good part of someone’s story if you got to be a part of a story at all.

 

But for some stupid reason it was _hard_ to open up to Kylo. Because sometimes when she mentioned shit about her past people would get this horrific look of _pity_ on their faces and Rey didn’t think she could handle Kylo _fucking_ Ren pitying her.  She liked him too goddamn much.

 

So she was so relieved that when she’d told him he looked angry more than anything else. Like he wanted to raze the entirety of her hometown to the ground on her behalf and that both pleased and frightened her in equal parts.

 

She had expected for him to offer up some insight into _his_ past in exchange for hers (because that’s what normal people do) but instead he had just offered some nice, life-affirming fucking which was great... _But_ at the same time would it fucking kill him to open up about what happened to drive him to Snoke?

 

Maybe she was being callous or impatient but it wasn’t like she could ask Leia or Han or _fucking Luke_ about him. She just felt like she was missing such a big part of him – after all, _her_ past was such a big part of who she was. And that was true of pretty much everyone.

 

So, like, every time she felt like she was peeling back another layer of the loveable, awkward onion that was Kylo Ren it was like someone else was throwing an onion at her head and telling her that he didn’t care enough about her to let her get to really know him. Again, metaphor and similes _were not_ Rey’s shtick.

 

In summary, if Kylo Ren didn’t open up soon, Rey was gonna break out a fucking sledge hammer. She didn’t even know what his name was before Kylo Ren – because she knew for a fact Leia Organa had better taste than to name her firstborn Kylo fucking Ren.

 

And now, on top of all of this goddamn turmoil, she had to fucking camp. _CAMP._

  


And to add to ALL OF THAT, it was fucking impossible for Rey to fall asleep right away. Rose apparently didn’t have that issue – Rey could hear her happily snoring away in the next tent over, the lucky bitch.

 

To be fair, this issue was probably Rey’s fault. Most nights she was basically fucked boneless by the aforementioned 6’4” angsty sex god with a monster cock and the emotional depth – and just so you know, that made for some _fucking quality_ sleep.

 

He had essentially made her sleep dependent on him, the devious bastard. Rey needed – fucking _needed_ – a quality orgasm to get to sleep now. So as she lay there that night, desperate to sleep, she decided to literally take things into her own hands.

 

It harkened back to her weeks of desperate pearl rolling (which was a pretty term for clitoral mauling) before she and Kylo had started whatever the fuck they were doing. The only difference was now she wasn’t just imaging what it felt like for Kylo to fuck her into next week, she _knew._ Which made it… Better? Worse?

 

_Time will tell,_ she figured as licked her fingers and promptly reached into her sweatpants (because there was no fucking way she was letting bugs eat her legs. Fuck camping and fuck wearing pants that she couldn’t tuck into her socks – no matter how hot it was or how fucking _stupid_ she looked.)

 

She roughly unbuttoned her flannel enough so she could claw at her breasts.

 

Rey tried to imagine that Kylo was there, with her, laying beside her in her shitty tent as she fucking _voluntarily_ slept outside and oh god she couldn’t properly fantasize in these conditions, she simply fucking _couldn’t._ She tried to just put more pressure on her clit because sometimes that could like help just get you to a mediocre orgasm, you know?

 

Like the kind of orgasm that you’ll settle for, like when you’re at a restaurant and you ask for a coke and they only have Pepsi. Like _okay_ but –

 

Fuck she was getting distracted.

 

She would have groaned in frustration if it wouldn’t have 100% woken up someone. Obviously Rey was in for a long night of sexual frustration and discomfort. So. Great. Rey had just flipped over on her stomach to grind on her hand when she heard her tent’s front flap starting to be unzipped from the outside and –

 

“ _Kylo?_ ” she whisper-hissed. The giant of a man crawled through the entrance and zipped up the flap behind him and suddenly Rey was very aware of the fact that her tent was fucking _small_ and she had one hand in her pants and one on a very exposed tit.

 

“Are you…” his face split into one of those big grins that made his face dimple and her cunt _flood,_ “Are you _masturbating_?”

 

She snatched her hands away from her bits and _glared._ “I _was._ Kylo, what the fuck are you doing here?” she hissed, trying not to show how miserably happy she was for him to just be there. She knew that fucking was probably off the table since she smelled like bugspray and sweat and her face was drenched in spot cream and oh my god the sweatpants. The _sweatpants._ All in all, 0/10 would fuck.

 

His smiled dropped and he kind of looked like a kicked puppy at her lack of outward excitement. “You said you hated camping.”

 

“ _You_ said you hated hiking. And it’s like a four hour hike from Resistance to here,” she countered.

 

“Five, for me,” he muttered.

 

Rey gave him a quick look over and yeah, it read that a four hour trip had taken him five. He was drenched – fucking _drenched_ – in sweat, his dark hair plastered to his forehead despite it being a relatively cool night. He was _filthy._ But even though he looked like he’d just spent five hours doing an exercise she _hated_ he still looked unfairly good.

 

She gave an exhausted huff.

 

“Fine, you can stay.”

 

“Really?” He seemed genuinely surprised like he thought there was a world where he hiked five hours to get to her and she’d tell him to fuck off.

 

“I’m not going to repeat myself, you sexy Bigfoot. Take off your shoes.”

 

He kicked out of his boots and gave her a smug smile. “And my shirt?” Of course he didn’t even wait for her to answer before he pulled off his shirt and threw it down beside him. _Goddammit,_ she wanted to lick the sweat off of his abs but considering the limited space she’d just have to enjoy mocking him.

 

“You reek.”

 

“You love it,” Kylo scoffed. “C’mere,” he picked up his sweaty t-shirt, “let me rub my _musk_ on you.”

 

It was physically painful for Rey to suppress the loud laugh she wanted to bark out at this ridiculous man. But she endured enough to push away his hand. “You sick freak.”

 

Kylo shrugged. “Maybe.” He tried to settle down beside her – but it was a tight fit to say the least. In the end he wound up spooning a partially curled up Rey. He started to press kisses on the column of her neck. Then – in a move that was _entirely_ unfair – he grabbed her hand and started to suck on her fingers. You know, the ones that Rey had _just_ been using to masturbate with. “You taste sweaty,” he finally murmured when he finished.

 

“I _am_ sweaty.” Rey snatched her hand away and tried not to be embarrassed or aroused. But despite her best efforts, she was both. “Don’t be a dick.”

 

“Hey, I like it,” he defended. “I like everything about you.”

 

She would feel weird about him seeing her blush so hard at his words but when she twisted around to look at him she could see that the tips of his ears that peeked through his hair were going red. So. They were even, Rey figured.

 

“Even the sweatpants tucked into my socks?” she teased.

 

Kylo craned closer and nipped at her ear. “ _Especially_ the sweatpants tucked into your socks.”

 

Oh god, this was getting out of hand. How was it fair that his voice was so deep when he whispered? She could feel it vibrating against her back. Rey desperately tried to collect her thoughts and not rub her thighs together.

 

“Seriously though,” she finally managed, “Why are you here? You just hiked for five hours and if you didn’t notice, this tent is hardly big enough for me, let alone both of us.”

 

“Don’t forget that your friend is in the tent next to you and you’re surrounded by sleeping campers,” he reminded.

 

“Yes, exactly, dummy, you can’t really rock my world right now.”

 

“I could _try._ ” He grinned and rocked his hips into her ass. Fuck, she was in trouble.

 

Rey figured that maybe if she cut to the chase she could keep herself from getting _completely_ carried away with that smile. “Why are you here, Kylo?” She intended this to sound like a demand but it came out just so _gently_.

 

“You don’t like camping, Rey. I wanted to check that you’re okay.” He looked at her up and down and then nodded seriously. “You’re okay. Bye.” Kylo sat up and began to pull his shirt back on and Rey thought the fuck not.

 

“ _Wait_.” Her hand darted out to stop his movements and she tried not to thwack him upside his beautiful head when she saw how smug he suddenly looked. She tried to remain straight faced as she whispered, “You just spent five hours hiking and my campers aren’t going to get up until like eight so we have like a solid nine hours to –“

 

“Cuddle?” The edges of his mouth twitched up.

 

How was it _fucking_ fair that he was so _fucking_ cute?

 

“Sure,” Rey nodded furiously, “cuddle, yes, definitely “

 

There was that grin again.

 

Kylo settled behind her once more, wrapping those pythons he called arms around her waist. It felt like the most natural thing in the entire goddamn world to rest her hands atop of his.

 

Rey tried to think about this rationally. Fucking him in her tent would be a huge mistake; she was surrounded by her charges and her friend – who would be truly pissed if she found out who Rey was making this mistake _with._ Their friend group had been talking shit about First Order since the start of the summer and she would seem like such a goddamn hypocrite if they found out now. Especially in this way.

 

But he was so warm. And _broad._ And definitely a little bit hard against her ass.

 

Could she _really_ help it if she started to wriggle just a little bit? It’s not like she _meant_ to grind her ass against his cock. She was definitely just adjusting to get comfortable.

 

“Rey? You need something?”

 

_God_ his voice was deep.

 

“Nope. I’m all good.” She started to drag one of his hands up to her breasts.

 

“Oh,” Kylo hummed as his free hand began to slide down, down, down her stomach past the elastic of her sweatpants. “Good to know.” His fingers began to creep to the apex of her thighs.

 

The hand Rey had commandeered began to unbutton her flannel until he could fully push it away from her chest and pluck at her nipples. _Holy shit._ And his other hand? His other _blessed_ hand? His fingers began to strum at her clit and Rey could do nothing less than hook her leg over his hip to open herself up to him.

 

It was honestly a trial not to moan.

 

She knew it was a bad idea to ask him to fuck her – she was still tight and considering that he was filthy and she wasn’t much better, neither of them could use their fingers to work her open but _still –_

 

“Fuck me,” she pleaded softly.

 

He smiled against her neck. “Ask nicely.”

 

“Please,” Rey panted.

 

“I don’t know if I should,” Kylo threatened even as he unhooked her leg from him and started to push her sweatpants down to her knees. “I don’t know if you can keep quiet enough.”

 

Rey knew that he would probably buckle even if she didn’t beg but she didn’t mind pleading, “Please, _god_.”

 

“Kylo would do,” he said cheekily. Now she felt him pulling down his shorts behind her – but felt him suddenly still. He sounded more serious now. “Or –“

 

Her heart fucking stopped. Was this it? “Or what?”

 

“Ben,” he huffed gently before pressing a kiss to the top of her shoulder. “You could call me Ben. When we’re like this.”

 

“Is that –“ Rey started but Kylo didn’t even let her complete the thought. Maybe he was too scared of it.

 

“It was,” he whispered simply. She felt him behind her, throbbing against her ass. And it felt like the most natural thing in the world for her to rest one leg atop of his and let him slowly push into her from behind and _fuck_ even though she was drenched it still burned.

 

She’s had some friends say that they like that burn, that it really turns them on, but Rey didn’t really know what the fuck they were talking about. Yes, Rey liked the feeling of him filling her, the weight of _him_ inside of her but like the burn wasn’t great. It fucking _hurt_ and she couldn’t help but whimper into the nylon floor of her goddamn tent.

 

Kylo – Ben – went stock still as soon as he was fully inside her and goddammit he was _deep._ He panted hard into her hair. He ran a hand soothingly up and down her thigh until she could start to fucking breathe again.

 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” he whispered into her hair. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

 

Somehow Rey got the feeling that he wasn’t just apologizing for the burn and it made her heart pound so hard that she couldn’t help but bring his hand to her chest to feel it.

 

“Am I doing that?” He sounded in awe and Rey nodded steadily.

 

All she could say was “ _Kiss me Ben._ ” And he fucking did. He gently cuffed her neck with that perfect amount of pressure and tilted her head towards him so he could catch her lips with his. It wasn’t the most perfect kiss and fuck her neck ached after a while but it was _good._ She softly whimpered into his lips when he finally, _finally_ began to rock in and out of her.

 

It felt like he was barely pulling out but the friction was still fucking amazing and Rey couldn’t help but shudder at it. The hand not on her neck reached down to press on her abdomen where he was insider her and _fuck_ she couldn’t help but let out a soft moan into his mouth.

 

Kylo squeezed her neck slightly in warning and she hadn’t realized that she liked that kind of thing until that damn moment.

 

“Ben,” she sucked on his full bottom lip and she swore she was going insane. “Ben, _Ben,_ please touch my clit.”

 

He gave a sharp bite to her lip in turn and the sharp gasp he elicited ricocheted through both of them. “I want you to _beg,_ Rey. What do you want?” he whispered.

 

“I want – “ Ben pressed down again on her stomach and she whined. “I want you to touch my clit, _touch my clit_ like you know you’re the only one who’ll ever make me feel like this again because I –“ she had to sharply bite down on her own lip when his stupidly magical fingers darted to her center and began to play her like he was a violin and he was some fucking virtuoso.

 

It was for the better – Rey wasn’t sure how she would have finished that sentence. God, this was dangerous.

 

He began to apply more and more and more pressure, began to hone in, began to drag his cockhead so perfectly inside her against that swollen patch of nerves he had claimed for his own that Kylo – Ben? – had to clamp a hand over her mouth as she contracted hard around him and with a shock she realized she was crying as she came.

 

She was so dazed that she barely registered him pressing harder into her until she felt him stiffen, felt him bite down on her shoulder to keep himself from moaning as his cum painted her insides his own special shade of white.

 

Rey was almost half-asleep when he gingerly pulled out of her and grabbed her bandana from the pocket of her sweatpants – when had she left that in there? – and used it to sop up the cum that started to drizzle out of her.

 

The pressure of the cloth and his hand against her well-used, swollen cunt was enough to make her whimper again.

 

And when he pressed down on her stomach to make more of his fucking _seed_ run out of her, she almost cried out.

 

“Shhh,” he hushed, now pressing sweet, lingering kisses into her hair. Kylo – no, _Ben_ – _Ben_ pulled her bandana away and gently tugged up her sweatpants. He even buttoned her flannel back up before pulling his shorts back over his cock.

 

This guy. This fucking guy.

 

As she drifted off, his arms around her and his legs endlessly tangled with hers, she could have sworn she heard him whispering:

 

“ _Who is that other me, who didn’t know_

_how to smile, who died of sheer mourning?_

_The one who endured the bells and the carnations,_

_destroying the lessons of the cold?_   

_It’s late, late, but I go one, from example to example,_

_without knowing what the moral is,_

_because, in my many lives, I am absent._

_I’m here now, and I’m also the man I was,_

_both at the same time.”_

 

This guy. This fucking guy.

 

Rey’s last thought before she fell asleep was this:

  


_Fuck. I think I just might have to fall in love with him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in fucking AWE of the response to this fic and am so fucking shook by each comment. They just push me so much and I can't believe that as I'm typing this we're at 102 bookmarks with over 500 kudos like ?? what ?? 
> 
> Thanks so much to @elgupo867 for bein' my BAE-ta (get it beta but like w bae) and @violetwilson for enabling my soft boi writing. And also thank you to everyone who offered to beta for me but then I finished this chapter and just pulled the trigger HARD.
> 
> Be sure to tell me how much you do not approve of how sappy this chapter was in the comments! Because this was supposed to be a PWP! But now it's not! It's emotional! Fuck! But don't worry there will be fucking in both remaining chapters!
> 
> ALSO cash me wit dat emo-looking moodboard tho - you can find it on my tumblr here: http://hyenahunny.tumblr.com/post/170577944447/and-the-award-for-making-a-mood-board-far-more
> 
> Heaux Mom PSA:
> 
> Don't fuck in swimming pools. Just don't do it. You'll wreck your (or your partner's) vaginal pH and fuck with your (or their) VERY IMPORTANT vaginal flora and you (or they) won't just get a UTI, you'll (OR THEY'LL) get vaginitis or worse so just like don't do it. Don't. Shower sex is fine if a lil' precarious (you'll see in the next chapter) but NO POOLS YOU SICK FREAKS. Keep heaux-ing safely y'all.


	4. Hiking Can be Sexy (and Angry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did you really think these two assholes would play nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance that I couldn't give you shower sex in this chapter but here, have some angry al fresco fucking
> 
> (also heads up, they get fairly rough w each other in this one - the word "cumslut" is used pretty liberally)

Kylo Ren was falling in love and it was a fucking mess. Of course.

 

When Kylo snuck out of Rey’s tent that morning he thought he had frankly _nailed it._ He felt like he had _been_ nailing it. He hadn’t lost his temper, he hadn’t been talked shit about her friends (although he certainly could, especially about _Dameron_ ), and he had been communicative as fuck. He had been so careful with her and he was genuinely proud of himself for that. All in all he felt, as he crept out of her campground and onto the trail, that he had demonstrated what he was made of.

 

 

Boyfriend material.

 

 

He was made of _boyfriend material._

 

And as fucking cheesy as that might have been, he was going to show Rey that and by the end of the summer, she wouldn’t even think about moving back to Niima (because fuck that place) and would totally be down to stay with him – _and_ define whatever it was going on between them.

 

 

Like, monogamous, intense fucking and an unspoken emotional bond _at least_ constitutes like… a boyfriend/girlfriend type _thing,_ right? Also, at this point Kylo had pretty much _injected_ Rey with enough of his cum that he _at least_ had to be considered a friend.

 

 

But during his five fucking hours of hiking (during which he almost died like three times) Kylo had time to think about everything that could go wrong. Because he was a Sasquatch with intense anxiety and obviously he couldn’t let something as trivial as _happiness_ get in the way of that identity.

 

 

The point is that five hours by yourself is a long time to over-analyze things.

 

 

When had she ever come to him? Yes, she did the canoe thing but Rey could deadlift like 170lbs so rowing wasn’t exactly a _struggle_ for her. Would Rey have hiked 5 hours to check on him? Would she swim across a lake just to see him?

 

It wasn’t like Kylo _needed_ her to do any of those things but it would have been nice to know his place in her world. Namely if he even had one to begin with. Suddenly the firm ground he thought he was standing on when it came to Rey wasn’t firm ground it was… He didn’t really know but it was something _decidedly not firm._ (Rey had once said that metaphors and similes weren’t her thing and Kylo seemed to have the same problem.)

 

 

By the time he got back to Camp FO, Kylo was _sure_ everything was about to go wrong.

 

 

And then everything _fucking did._

 

 

First, Rey got a UTI. Which they really should have seen coming. The tent sex was hot but by no means clean – like he had just finished a hike during which he had sweat like a pig and ended up smelling like one – seriously, it was amazing Rey even let him get near her. Also all things considered it was a shock that this hadn’t happened earlier.

 

 

Second, when Rey got a UTI, Kylo – because he was a fucking trash person who was tragic at all things social – thought it was a little funny. Like... They had fucked so hard she got a bacterial infection. That’s funny. Or so he thought. _Rey_ did not think it was _at all_ and when he made the grave mistake of laughing, she promptly pushed him off the dock and called him an insensitive prick who should swim his rude ass back to First Order immediately and get a dick infection or whatever while he was at it. Her words. Not his.

 

 

She got angry and that made _him_ angry because she was definitely overreacting and she had _no right_ to be mad at him when she had essentially _begged_ for his ‘dirty dick’ (AGAIN _her_ words, not his) and like how bad could a UTI really be?

 

 

Kylo did eventually realize that it really could be _that bad._ Of course though – because, yet again, he was a fucking trash person – this realization only came after three nights of Rey not canoeing over and completely ignoring his texts.

 

 

Rey even turned on her phone’s read receipts so he’d know that yes, her phone was working fine – she just didn’t give a fuck what he had to say and she was still pissed. No pun intended.

 

Kylo was fairly sure he was going to have to perform a blood sacrifice to get her to forgive him but it didn’t get to that point – on his fourth night of waiting on Camp First Order’s side of the lake (like an abandoned pathetic puppy), Kylo saw Rey – beautiful, transcendent angel of forgiveness _Rey_ – canoeing over. He got so excited that he dove in and met her halfway.

 

 

“I’m sorry,” he sputtered. He couldn’t get into the boat without putting it in danger of tipping so he just clung to the side like a waterlogged cat afraid of drowning.

 

Rey just looked down at him with those big honey eyes and _fuck_ was this the part where she hit him in the head with her oar and he drowned because you know what, he was maybe okay with that –

 

 

“I’m sorry, too. I _maybe_ overreacted.”

 

 

Kylo smiled for the first time in _days_. “’Maybe’?”

 

 

“Watch it.”

 

 

“Yep, my bad.”

 

 

After that they made their way back to Camp Resistance and after showering (separately and in the awful showers in the pool’s bathrooms, to Kylo’s chagrin) they fucked four ways to Sunday in their chaise lounge.

 

 

Yes ‘their’ because Rey had told him that if they got enough cum on something it was legally theirs. Look it up.

 

 

Third, after they made up, Rey started acting a little _weird_. Yeah, they still saw each other most nights but sometimes he caught Rey just staring at him, giving him this look that he couldn’t quite pin down. Why was she looking at him like that? Because she was planning on breaking up with him? Was there _someone else_ and she pitied him? Did she think he was pathetic and just pitied him in general? Or was she going to ask about what happened?

 

If she asked what had happened he had zero idea of what to do.

 

 

Leia or Han hadn’t told her, that much he did know. Because if Rey was aware of what went down there was no way in hell that she would have even hooked up with him in the first place.

 

 

He couldn’t lie – he was a fucking _terrible_ liar so he never lied. Which was probably why so few people liked him. Because if someone was being a dumbass or he just innately disliked them (which was the case with most people) he was going to let them know if given the opportunity. Honestly. So lying was out.

 

 

But so was telling the truth.

 

 

She’d leave him. That was a given. But before that they would get into a fight, an ugly one where she’d misunderstand everything and he’d point out that she seemed to have _no problem_ with not knowing anything about his past when she fucking _leapt_ into his arms in that shack so what happened? What changed? Was it the Ben thing?

 

 

 _Fuck_ he shouldn’t have told her to call him Ben when they were fucking, as nice as it was. And he couldn’t even _begin_ to figure out why it was nice for him in the first place.

 

 

And it wasn’t like he could _ask_ her about it. That would be _dumb._ That would 100% _also_ end in that fight he was worried about. He’d _cry_ and like, once a girl sees a guy she’s having sex with _crying_ it’s over. At least that’s what Hux had told him.

 

 

Although why the fuck he ever listened to Hux about anything was an absolute mystery.

 

 

It just felt like she was always on the brink of saying something, something that Kylo _knew_ somehow would fuck them up. So every time she seemed like she was going to actually _say something_ he just fucked her senseless. She couldn’t call him a monster if she was too busy moaning.

 

 

Maybe he’d opened up too much. Like he shouldn’t have talked to her about college when he knew she only went to community college in Niima. And who the fuck actually likes love poems besides him and 13-year-old girls? By the end of his hike, Kylo was _sure_ she only cried that one time because she was embarrassed for him. And _why the fuck had he told her about the calligraphy?_ Who did calligraphy besides 18th century fops and teenagers with crippling social anxiety?

 

 

At least he was good at sex.

 

 

Right?

 

 

_Right?_

 

 

He needed to see to Rey. Like he needed to tell her that she should forget about the whole ‘Ben’ thing and next time the fucked he should stick _strictly_ to dirty talking. He needed to tell her whatever she wanted to ask him about wasn’t important in the long run if they were happy now. He couldn’t have Rey end up hating him. He just couldn’t. Kylo knew that she had a day off coming up. Phasma was taking his campers whitewater rafting all day so he’d have time. Granted he’d have to hike _again_ to get to her – _fuck,_ he hated hiking – but he’d get to her and he’d straighten this mess out somehow. Best to surprise her. Girls liked being surprised with confrontation, right?

 

 

Right.

 

 

So there he was, fucking _hiking._

 

 

And fuck, he was lost. Of course. He was _sure_ he was going to die. So when he heard Rey’s voice he almost thought it was a hallucination. But then he figured if he _was_ hallucinating she wouldn’t have sound so _angry._ Or at least _on the verge_ of angry – it was a tone he knew well. Kylo ducked behind a tree just as Rey came around the bend.

 

 

“ _I really can’t do this right now,_ ” she snapped at _someone._

 

 

“ _Okay when_ can _you do this? Because we need to talk about it eventually – Rose knows what she saw and_ – ugh – _heard._ ”

 

 

Dameron. Fuck. She was with Dameron. Why was she with _Dameron?_

 

 

“ _Look I love you all -_ ”

 

 

Kylo’s skin _itched._

 

 

“ – _but this really isn’t any of your business.”_

 

“ _It’s all of our business if you're making the mistake of letting Kylo FUCKING Ren_ penetrate _you!_ ” Dameron’s voice was suddenly a yell and Kylo could feel himself getting angrier and angrier. How dare he yell at Rey? How _dare_ he try and fucking interfere in their kind-of-sort-of relationship?  

 

“ _Don’t yell at me Poe,”_ Rey warned, sounding dangerous and _yes, fuck_ that was his girl. “ _And_ please _don’t use the word ‘penetrate’.”_

 

A hit, a very _palpable_ hit.

 

 

Dameron’s voice softened in a way that Kylo _really_ didn’t like. “ _Look, I’m not angry Rey. None of us are. We’re just… worried. Rey, he’s-he’s a fucking_ mess _.”_

 

I mean, it was a fair point but still _fuck_ him _and_ his pretty boy hair. _And_ his stupid, well-proportioned nose while he was at it.

 

 

“ _He’s not a mess,”_ Rey protested which was a nice gesture but come on, sweetheart. He definitely was.

 

 

 _“He fucking is, Rey!”_ Dameron argued, “ _And anyway, he’s too old for you!”_

 

He heard Rey loudly scoff. _“We have a smaller age gap than Han and Leia by a year! And you and Finn have the same age gap as Kylo and me when you two still had a fling awhile back._ Please _don’t be hypocritical just because you don’t like my relationship, Poe.”_

 

Ha! Get wrecked, Dameron.

 

 

“ _’Relationship’? ‘RELATIONSHIP’? He’s over 30 and it’s like he’s in a constant state emotional crisis,”_ Dameron argued, starting to sound a little desperate now.

 

 

There was a short silence before Rey spoke. Softly now, so softly he could barely hear her. “ _If you think that there’s a age limit for pain then you’re_ _mistaken, Poe. Have some fucking empathy."_ She sounded so sad. Fuck. She sounded _sad._ It completely confirmed literally everything he was worried about; she _did_ pity him. Great. _Fucking fantastic._ Rey probably only continued to sleep with him because she _pitied_ him. She didn’t know what he had done, didn’t have the _context_ so of course she’d see this mess of a guy and feel bad for him. _Fuck._

 

 

“ _What about Finn’s feelings - ”_ Finn? _Finn’s feelings?_

 

 

“ _You don’t know what the_ fuck _you’re talking about Poe and if you only opened you fucking eyes you’d see that –“_

 

 

“ – _Do you even know what happened?”_

 

Oh no. Oh fuck no. This could _not_ be happening to him in this moment. She was _not_ going to hear what he did from Poe fucking Dameron.

 

 

So with that, Kylo Ren stormed – yeah, _stormed_ – out of the woods and onto the trail. Dameron and Rey were straight up facing off, their feet planted, both crossing their arms and they looked positively _livid_.

 

 

When they heard him they looked startled for all of a second before looking confused and – in Dameron’s case – annoyed.

 

 

“Um. Hi, Kylo,” Rey managed and god how was it fair that she was so beautiful? How did a shitty town like _Niima_ produce a goddamn goddess? She was wearing a romper and her legs went on for days. He was so fucked.

 

 

Kylo was snapped out of his momentary trance by Dameron’s grating fucking voice. “What the hell are you doing?” he demanded.

 

 

_Lie._

 

 

“Hiking.” It was sort of the truth so he sounded believable enough if a little bit bad-tempered.

 

 

“Hiking?” Dameron repeated.

 

 

_This fucking guy._

 

“Is there an echo or did all that unearned applause fuck with your hearing?”

 

 

Dameron glared at him but Kylo soldiered on.

 

 

“Yes, I was hiking. I was trying – I was just – I was hiking because…” _Oh god_ he was bad at lying. “I was hiking because I wanted to. And then I got lost.”

 

 

“You were hiking because you wanted to and then you got lost,” Dameron repeated, obviously not buying it.

 

 

 _This_ fucking _guy._

 

 

“There’s that fucking echo again,” Kylo snarled, “Yes, I was hiking because I wanted to and then I got lost and then I was fucking interrogated by you. I need Rey to help me back to FO.”

 

 

“You’re not going _anywhere_ with Rey – “ Dameron started and Kylo was just about to say something vicious when Rey stepped between them.

 

 

“ _Rey_ can go where she pleases, Poe,” she protested in a hard voice. “And she’s going with Kylo. It’s not like he’s going to knock me out and drag me to his evil lair or something.”

 

 

Dameron looked like he wanted to argue but he conceded. Kylo would have too, if Rey was making _that_ face at him. “Fine. I’ll see you later.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, lingering – which Kylo knew was just to piss him off. Kylo could have thrown him into a tree, the short little _shit_ but before he could do anything remotely aggressive Dameron pushed past him and continued up the trail.

 

 

Rey watched him traipse out of sight. When she finally looked back at Kylo she had the audacity to arch an eyebrow at him. Like _he_ was being ridiculous when he knew he was most definitely _not._ His displeasure must have shown too prominently on his face because Rey’s arch turned into a glare.

 

 

“Don’t give me that look,” she said firmly. “What are you even _doing_ here?”

 

 

“I was trying to hike to see you and I got lost because hiking is _stupid_ and the trails are poorly marked,” he said bitterly. “I knew you had some time off and I wanted to – well, it doesn’t matter now considering that you’re clearly _occupied_.”

 

 

“Okay, what the fuck was _that_ tone?” Rey hissed.

 

 

“It’s alright, I get it. Dameron is _very_ good-looking.” Kylo knew that was childish and unfair but he didn’t give a fuck. Seeing him with Rey had set something off in him that was clearly intent on burning shit down.

 

 

“ _Poe_ is gay,” Rey said, apparently exasperated by his bullshit, “And even if he wasn’t you would still have no need or _right_ to be jealous. It’s not good for us or _you._ ”

 

 

“I’m not jealous.” He was _deeply_ jealous.

 

 

“And I’m not blind,” she scoffed.

 

 

“But what about _Finn?_ Is _Finn_ gay? _”_ God, it was like he was _looking_ for trouble, why the fuck did he say that? Why the _fuck_ would he bring that up? What the fuck was he even doing?

 

 

Rey looked like she wanted to turn him to ash. “Finn,” she started, her perfect jaw tight, “is bisexual. And a little in love with Rose. And moreover that’s not your business. Or even _my_ business. But even if Finn wasn’t in love with Rose, even if Finn had _never_ had feelings for Poe, even if Finn actually had romantic intentions towards me like Poe likes to _delude_ himself into thinking,” she moved close to him, kissing distance really, “it wouldn’t matter. It’s you and me, Ben. That’s all there is to it.”

 

 

It was a beautiful, comforting thing to say and she was looking up at him, obviously wanting him to kiss her, to reassure her that he got what she was saying and was over his mood. She was so perfect and he had such strong feelings and he felt himself getting a bit hard but –

 

 

She called him Ben.

 

 

He walked past her, leaving her standing there in disappointed expectation.

 

 

“Which way do we need to start heading to get back to First Order?” He was avoiding and they both knew it. He looked back at her as she turned around and _fuck_ she looked like she was just barely repressing an explosive burst of anger.

 

 

She pointed sharply down the trail, the opposite way of where Dameron went. “That way at first –“

 

 

“And then?”

 

 

Rey turned red.

 

 

“I’m not telling you,” she snapped, planting her feet. “I don’t want you to run off before we can finish this. We’re not done yet.”

 

 

Kylo’s eyes softened and oh _fuck_ she didn’t know how he felt about her _._ “I wouldn’t run away from you Rey. I wouldn’t just _leave_ you.”

 

 

It was intended to soothe her, to deescalate but it didn’t work. In a big fucking way.

 

 

“I don’t know that. “ God, he’d never heard her sound so venomous before. “I barely know _you._ ”

 

 

For a moment Kylo felt impossibly fucking hurt. He’d basically let her know everything about him besides his history and that didn’t really matter. He’d offered her all of him and this is how she acts?

 

 

“How can you even fucking say that?” he spat, “You know more about me than almost _anyone_. I’ve _told_ you every –“

 

 

“No, you _haven’t_.”

 

 

No. No. Not this. Not this conversation.

 

 

“Rey,” Kylo warned – fucking _warned_ , “don’t test my _fucking_ patience –“

 

 

It was the wrong thing to say.

 

 

“Tell me about before. _Before_ Kylo Ren.”

 

 

Oh, _that_ scared him. It was like a switch flipped inside of him and he went from being intensely angry to being _terrified_ because this was it wasn’t it? This was the beginning of the end. He felt himself shrinking, shrinking, shrinking –

 

 

“Please,” she pleaded.

 

 

Rey – stubborn, strong Rey – never begged or pleaded outside of sex. Never. And now here she was, pleading with him to tell her the thing that would undoubtedly wind up making her leave him. It was like she was making him tie his own noose.

 

 

But he’d do it for her. Because he was Kylo and she was Rey and there wasn’t a universe where he wasn’t completely gone for her. _God,_ he was an idiot.

 

 

“How much has Leia told you about me?”

 

 

“Your _mother_ hasn’t told me much. Only that you’re her son and you’re not close with your family.” Rey took a small step closer to him. “Even though she’d like you to be,” she added, not unkindly.

 

 

But he just blew it off, because of course he did. It was bullshit. “Sounds about right.” He couldn’t even meet her eyes.

 

 

“Kylo.” She took his hand in hers and fuck, her hand was so, so small in his. “What happened?”

 

 

Kylo was _desperately_ trying to keep it all together. He took a shuddering breath. He didn’t want to go back to that place, to tell that story. But he had to. That’s how this worked.

 

 

“I graduated college and I was just – I was just so fucking aimless.” _And sad, too. And lonely. So, so lonely._ “And I tried to reach out to my parents but all of the bullshit and resentment from when I was a kid was just –“ He closed his eyes. “They were just never there. And if they were there, they were fighting with each other. I don’t know why I was dumb enough to think they’d be there when I really needed them.” His eyes reopened and they were fucking glassy _,_ he just knew it - _god_ he was such a little bitch but fuck this  _hurt_ _._ “They didn’t care about me.”

 

 

“Ben,” she began gently.

 

 

“They didn’t.” His tone was sharper than it had ever been when it came to her and _oh god_ he hated himself but he needed to finish the story and he couldn’t let her talk him down. “I needed help and when I reached out to them they didn’t help me. They were too wrapped up in their own bullshit. So I reached out to Luke and he just – _fuck_ – he just told me I was acting just like my grandfather. We argued and he told me that I had a-a _darkness_ in me that even he couldn’t help. I was just so _fucking alone._ ”

 

 

Fuck. He was going to cry. This was it. He dropped her hand and took a step away from her in a desperate attempt to get space.

 

 

“My one of my old professors –“

 

 

“Snoke?” Rey bit out.

 

 

“Yes.” His eyes flared in warning. He couldn’t get into _that_ argument in addition to this shit. “He took me in, gave me a purpose. He gave me a year-round position at FO, for fuck’s sake.”

 

 

Kylo could tell she was biting her tongue about that. Great. “My parents tried to contact me, eventually. My dad showed up to my house in town one night and I –“ He looked at her somehow more intensely than before and suddenly Rey felt like he was testing her. “He called me Ben. He called me by the name of someone he had abandoned and he doesn't get to _do that_.”

 

 

He took another long, shuttering breath and then –

 

 

“I nearly killed him. He didn’t press charges. But I almost _killed_ him, Rey.”

 

 

She froze, her face losing all expression.

 

 

For a second he was back there, that night. That _month._ Because he had fucked up his knuckles on his father’s face and he didn’t let them heal right. Because he had broken his screen door with his father’s body and needed to get it fixed. Because he had gotten blood on his carpet and he couldn’t get it out and he couldn’t get it out and _he couldn’t get it out._

 

 

He _got_ that it was scary for her. She was finding out that someone she had let into her life was capable of violence, real _violence_ – and in her life she had know too many people like that. But at the same time Kylo _desperately_ wanted her to not be afraid of him. He wanted her to ignore her instincts and stay with him, care about him, _love him_. But judging by her silence, that just wasn’t going to be a life he got to live. The best thing to do was to get angry and move _the fuck_ on. Snoke had always told him that real men didn’t feel sadness or pain, they felt anger and _acted on it._ So that’s what he was going to do.

 

 

“Whatever though,” he bit out coldly. “It doesn’t fucking matter.” Kylo burst into movement and began storming – _fucking storming, again_ – down the trail. Because fuck Rey. Fuck feelings. And fuck _him_ for ruining everything. Again.

 

 

Blood was rushing so loudly in his ears and his thoughts drowned out _everything_ as he walked away from her. Including, it turned out, the sound of Rey running behind him. Maybe if he had heard her he would have had the opportunity to brace himself when Rey _literally launched_ herself onto his back like she was an angry sentient backpack and he was stupid fucking schoolchild. But he didn’t. And Rey hit him like a ton of beautiful bricks.

 

 

“No, _no,”_ he scolded as she adjusted her grip. He tried to get her off but _damn_ , she was holding on tight. “ _Let go!_ ”

 

 

“How can you say it doesn’t fucking matter?” she grunted angrily in his ear.

 

 

Kylo tried to pry her off of him but _damn_ she was strong. “Just because you’ve got fucking _ridiculous_ hang-ups about _stupid_ family shit doesn’t mean I have to deal with that _bullshit_ , Rey,” he lashed out. It was a low blow but he was _pissed._ “ _Your_ damage isn’t _my_ damage. Unlike you, _I_ can let the past die.”

 

 

Rey practically _screeched_. “Fuck you, Ben Solo –“

 

 

“Ben Solo is _fucking_ dead, Rey –“

 

 

“No he’s not!” She squeezed him even tighter with her arms and legs and _fuck_ she was strong, “You’re still _you_ but it’s more _fucking_ complex than that! You can’t just fucking _kill the past_ , no matter how goddamn painful it is!”

 

 

What-the-fuck- _ever._

 

 

“STOP BEING SUCH A SENTIMENTAL IDIOT, REY,” he yelled as he tried to basically buck her off his back.

 

 

“STOP BEING SUCH AN ANGST-RIDDEN CUNT, _BEN._ ”

 

 

Frustration. So much _fucking_ frustration and anger and disappointment – he was frustrated that this was going so poorly, he was frustrated that he had fallen in love with someone who couldn’t accept this part of him, he was frustrated that he had deluded himself into thinking that she maybe, _just_ maybe they could get over it. Just so fucking frustrated and angry he could _yell._

 

 

So he did. He fucking _did._ He let out a primal fucking yell that made his ears ring, and in a moment of sheer impulse and need to relieve the pressure inside of him, he cocked back his fist and –

 

 

“Did you just… did you just punch a tree?” Rey panted, out of breath.

 

 

He did. He had. He had punched a fucking tree. His hand was throbbing and his knuckles were bleeding. _God_ what the _fuck_ was wrong with him? “I’m sorry,” he sucked in air harshly, “I don’t – I’d _never_ – I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I _scared_ you. _Fuck._ ”

 

 

“You didn’t, you just –“ she took a deep, steadying breath by his ear, like she was trying to compose herself, “You just _punched_ a _tree_.”

 

Silence.

 

 

Silence.

 

 

And then –

 

 

Rey started to laugh. Hard. Like so hard she had to let go of her python grip on Kylo. Like so hard she started to fucking _cry_. Like so hard she had to _lay down_ on the fucking ground. And all the while Kylo had to watch as she had what he could only assume was a hysteric breakdown.

 

 

“It’s not funny,” Kylo grunted. Because it wasn’t. _Nothing_ about this was funny. He had just told the girl he was in love with that he had almost killed his father, then he had furiously tried to leave her after he told her a minute before that he _wouldn’t,_ and _then_ he had violently lashed out and _punched a fucking tree._

 

 

“I know it’s not funny,” she managed between laughs, “but _you punched a tree._ ” Rey’s face was flushed as she tried to _breathe._ Finally her laughs subsided and she just lay there, looking up at the sky through the canopy. Kylo would have given literally anything to know what she was thinking in that moment.

 

 

Her eyes fluttered closes and she took a deep breath. “I’m so _angry_ ,” she finally said on a shuttering sigh and _fuck_ the tear that were running down her cheeks definitely had a different source than hysteric laughter. “I’m so angry at you, Ben.”

 

 

Kylo wanted nothing more than to sit down and brush those tears out of her eyes but he just fucking _couldn’t._ “Yeah,” he replied, “I’m fucking angry too.”

 

 

“At me?”

 

 

That was an interesting question. Was he? He wasn’t completely sure. But right now, he just kind of hated everything. So _of course_ he thought it was a good idea to say –

 

 

“Sure.”

 

 

Rey stood up so quickly she must have gotten a head rush and for someone who didn’t even come up to his chin she was _terrifying._ Her face had gone from sad to livid and it was – again- fucking _terrifying_ so he didn’t even struggle when she grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him into the woods, presumably to murder him and dispose of his body in a shallow grave.

 

 

But after a minute of walking through unmarked forestry, Kylo got impatient. “Where the fuck are you taking me, Rey?” he asked in a tone he _knew_ he’d regret using with her but still. He was pissed.

 

 

Rey stopped so suddenly he almost ran into her. She turned sharply and set her jaw before _deigning_ to explain. “We’re taking a shortcut,” she replied in that voice she used when she was about to fucking _scalp_ someone.

 

 

Before he could tell her what a fucking horrible idea that was she stepped back away from him. But she didn’t keep walking. She stood there, glaring at him like a frustrated statue, and then began to roughly kick off her boots and socks and then… Fuck. Rey began to peel off her romper, holding his gaze so intently that he genuinely believed if he broke eye contact with her he’d burst into flames. Only when _she_ looked down and away to pull off her panties did he get a chance to really look at what was happening.

 

 

As she always was, she was fucking beautiful – not even the angry furrow of her brows or the hard line of her lips could detract from that. On the contrary – Kylo felt fucking _riled_ by her ire and reciprocated in kind.

 

 

She finished undressing, naked like a fucking forest nymph designed to lure him to his death. “Now you,” she commanded. She didn’t even move an inch.

 

 

“Fuck you, Rey – you’re not my fucking _master_ ,” Kylo snarled – he said this as he was quickly undressing, of course but still he felt like he made a point. Then they were naked, standing in front of each other and fuming.

 

 

They stood there in silence for a long while before Rey finally said something.

 

 

“I’m fucking angry at you,” she repeated.

 

 

Kylo took a deep breath and decided that if he had nothing to lose he might as well just go for the fucking throat. “I think,” he said, settling his hands on her waist and leaning down to speak into her ear – and he _reveled_ in the shiver that ran through her, “that you’re just angry that you put out so, so much for someone you’ve finally realized isn’t as redeemable as you thought he was.”

 

 

Rey’s hands flew to his wrists, her fingernails digging into the delicate skin and _fuck_ he hoped she drew blood. But she didn’t pull him off her hips. He pressed on.

 

 

“Did you really think that coming on my cock as much as you could was going to save my soul?” he _purred._ “It’s not that simple Rey. You can’t _fix me_ with your _cunt_.”

 

 

A snarl ripped from her throat and Kylo backed away to examine her, his hands not leaving her sides.

 

 

God she looked so angry at him – but when he looked further down he saw that her inner thighs were slick with arousal. “Oh _Rey_ ,” he tsked, “You’re my little cumslut, aren’t you? Getting so fucking wet even though you’re angry with me.”

 

 

She bared her teeth but said nothing.

 

 

“ _Answer me,_ Rey. Are you my cumslut?”

 

 

A heavy moment passed between them, their eyes fighting each other as much as their owners were. But finally, _finally_ she gritted out –

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

“’Yes _what,_ Rey?”

 

 

“I’m your little cumslut,” she huffed, “and fuck you.”

 

 

He couldn’t help but give a cold laugh to that. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Kylo let go of her waist and stepped away from her. “You’d like to fuck me, _use_ me, drain me of my cum and leave me to fucking rot on the forest floor like the rude little _cumslut_ you are. You’d like to go back to your silly little friends with my cum trickling down your thighs _._ ”

 

 

“Is that right, _Ben?_ ” She was provoking him intentionally now but she couldn’t seem to help herself from letting out those sweet little pants that made him _hard as_ f _uck._

 

 

Kylo took a deep, shuddering breath and reached up with one hand to lightly cuff her neck. “That’s right. Because if I reached down right now, you’d be dripping.”

 

 

“You’re a monster.” She was eerily still despite her pulse thrumming impossibly fast under his fingers.

 

 

He gently tightened his hold on her throat and pulled her closer by it. “Yes,” he leaned down, “I am.”

 

 

It was a confession he legitimately expected to be met with genuine horror. It wasn’t him, trying to be sexy or something. It was just a fact. But she didn’t run away. She didn’t even look disgusted at him. She still stood there, panting and looking angry.

 

 

“What do you want right now, Rey?” Kylo asked, earnestly.

 

 

The façade broke for a moment and Kylo saw how fucking vulnerable she was feeling. “ _You_ , Ben. Kylo _._ Whoever you are. I want you.”

 

 

 _Fuck._ “Are you sure you can handle this right now, Rey?” he asked softly. It was a real question. Yes, he was still angry. Yes, he was fine with them taking out their anger on each other. But he needed to know before this went further.

 

 

Rey didn’t hesitate. “Yes. I _need_ this right now.”

 

 

He set his jaw again and let the anger crawl back to the surface. “Fine,” he replied stonily. “Get down on your knees,” he demanded, letting go of her throat, and he could fucking _see_ how much she wanted to test him, deny him. “I won’t ask again, Rey.” It was a warning.

 

 

One that she heeded; Rey fell to her knees.

 

 

It was kind of a weirdly magnificent sight. One that he could only help but admire as he circled her slowly, almost predatorily, taking stock of all of the perfect parts of her – her long neck, her tight, perfectly shaped ass. The list could go on and on and on from her well-muscled long limbs to her small breasts (which were the perfect size for him to palm and _suck_ by the way.)

 

 

Speaking of sucking.

 

 

“I’m going to fuck your face, Rey,” he said as he moved closer. “Tell me you want me to fuck your face. Tell me you want me to stretch your pretty little lips with my thick cock. Tell me you want me to _choke_ you with it.”

 

 

Her entire body _shuddered_ and she had the fucking _nerve_ to let one of her hands dip into her dripping center.

 

 

Kylo couldn’t help but weave his fingers through her hair and give it a sharp tug. The action drew a sweet whimper from her – for a moment he was concerned but he knew, _knew_ at this point that she’d say if she didn’t like something he did.

 

 

“Did I say that you could play with your cunt, Rey?” he growled. “ _My_ cunt?”

 

 

To her credit she pulled away her hand immediately. But it was still wet, _slick._ And she fucking rested that fucking _slick_ hand right on the base of his cock. “You didn’t say I could touch your cunt.” Her pink little tongue darted out to lick her lips and she was  _so_ goddamn close to his cockhead. Precum dribbled from his prick and she looked him straight in the eyes as she wiped it off with her tongue.

 

 

“And?” Kylo prompted with some difficulty.

 

 

“ _And,”_ she took a deep breath, “I want you to fuck my face. I want you to stretch my lips with your thick cock until they’re swollen and my jaw is sore.” Rey tilted her head closer to his prick again and his cock twitched and _oh god._ “I want you to choke me with your cock,” she said before – and again _oh god_ – she licked a searing stripe along the vein on the underside of his cock. It felt like he was so hard she must have been able to feel his heartbeat in his prick as she wrapped her lips around his cock and started to pump his shaft with her slick hand.

 

 

She only pulled away to lave her palm with spit so she wouldn’t chafe him. How considerate. He found that he couldn’t even _look down_ to watch her because if he did he just _knew_ he would come and that couldn’t happen, not yet.

 

 

It felt like she was trying to suck his will to live out through his dick, honestly, and he was truly surprised he had the wherewithal to ask, “Do you want me to fuck your face now, sweetheart?”

 

 

“ _Mmmhmm,_ ” she hummed around his cock and the vibrations made him _moan._ Now that he had her go-ahead he tightened his hold in her hair. Rey whimpered but something deep inside him _loved_ that sound. Kylo began to roughly move her head and just the sight of her bobbing on his cock – _fuck_ – she started to suck harder and as one hand grasped his hip ( _fuck_ her nails were short but _sharp_ ) the other palmed his balls with an aggression that maybe should have scared him but it _didn’t_ , oh it _didn’t._

 

When he felt his cock hit the back of her throat and her gagging around him he just had to open his eyes and look down.

 

 

And the sight was fucking _fantastic;_ Rey was looking up at him, her hazel eyes watery – _yes,_ he was fucking her face so hard her eyes teared up – and angry at the same time. He suddenly realized that even though _he_ was fucking _her,_ she was somehow the dominant one in this moment.

 

 

He felt a weird surge of pride in her for turning the tables on him but at the same time that couldn’t let that shit go down, not now, not when they were in the middle of this weird, sexual fight.

 

 

“ _No,_ ” he said sharply. He yanked her off his prick and backed away from her. He was so hard that it was starting to legitimately hurt and that shit got _worse_ when he saw how disheveled Rey looked because of _him._ Her knees were dirty from the ground, her hair was a snarled mess from his tugging, her lips were more swollen than he had _ever_ seen them, and there was saliva and precum all over her chin – which was something that shouldn’t have been attractive to him but _fuck_ it was.

 

 

They were both panting, hard. Kylo finally found it in him to grab hold of the situation. “Get on all fours,” he demanded as he moved behind her.

 

 

She complied surprisingly quickly, settling on her hands and knees.

 

 

“Good girl,” Kylo purred. “Now spread your legs.” Rey cast him a withering glare over her shoulder but followed instructions like the _good girl_ she was and – “Fuck, you’re dripping, aren’t you?” He clambered to the ground between her spread knees and without any warning pushed two fingers into her from behind – and hearing her sharp gasp felt almost as amazing as her pussy clasping at his digits. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” He began to roll her clit with his thumb, lazily pumping his fingers in and out of her.

 

 

“You’re such a _bastard,_ ” she growled even as she rocked back onto his fingers. Kylo removed his fingers from her because –

 

 

“If you _act_ like a brat, you’re going to be _treated_ like a brat,” he seethed. And then he promptly brought his palm down, _hard,_ on her ass. She gasped and tensed in surprise, and right as she did, Kylo _hilted_ himself inside her.  _Fuck,_ she was tight. “It’s a good thing that you were wet as you were, Rey,” Kylo smiled as he hunched over her, bracketing her hands with his, not moving his hips while she adjusted. “Or else I would have fucking _destroyed_ your pretty little cunt.”

 

 

Rey shuddered beneath him and dropped from her hands to her elbows, and oh _god_ he didn’t know he could get deeper –

 

 

“Has anyone ever been this deep inside you, sweetheart?” he grunted, mostly because he was trying to distract himself but also because he was pretty sure he’d go insane if she didn’t say –

 

 

“You’re the only one who’s ever fucked me this deep _– fuck._ ” Rey started to wriggle on his cock. He gave her a bite on the back of her neck and straightened up, anchoring himself on her hips.

 

 

Kylo started hammering into her, maneuvering her hips in his hands, changing the angle until she let out a sweet, ragged cry that meant he was starting to hit his favorite part inside of her. Granted, he loved every part of her cunt but that weirdly textured patch of nerves was fucking _amazing._ Every time he dragged the head of his cock against it she tightened more and more, writhing underneath him.

 

 

“Do you want me to make you come?” Kylo didn’t even wait for her to answer before he reached around to roughly circle her clit.

 

 

She couldn’t even _speak,_ only nod frantically she was so fucked out.

 

 

“ _Good. Come.”_ He tightened his circling and added even more pressure and she fucking _convulsed_ around his cock. She hadn’t even finished coming when he pulled out, pushed her onto her back, and pressed back in.

 

 

Rey must have been ridiculously sensitive at this point, like – it couldn’t have felt good that he was hammering his way into her puffy little slit, battering her clit with his pelvic bone. But even so she began to move her hips in tandem with his and pulled his head down for a kiss. It was all clashing teeth and bitterness but he didn’t care; he could taste himself faintly on her tongue and it was _everything_. Her hands came around to grab his ass aggressively enough to leave welts from her nails, literally forcing him into her harder and harder and –

 

 

 _Fuck_ he didn’t think she was going to be able come again but then her eyes went wide in shock and she stilled sharply like she had just been electrocuted. Kylo felt her tighten around him and a gush of fluid soak him and that was it; he came with a shout, shoving himself so hard into her that her body scraped against the forest floor. After a few more hard thrusts he was spent, drained inside her like he was supposed to be.

 

 

Maybe he should have been gentler with her, but he was still angry and by the look in her eye she was too. Kylo sharply withdrew from her to sit on his haunches and she cried out but he didn’t _care_. He just wanted to watch his cum drip from her cunt and roughly push in every drop that tried to escape from her pussy. _His_ pussy.

 

 

But Rey apparently wasn’t having it. She sat up to grab his chin with one hand and his hair with stop his pushing with the other. “You made a mess. Clean it up.”

 

 

Kylo didn’t even have time to respond before she forced his head down to her cunt. The smell flooded his nostrils and the scent of their sex fogged up his head so much that he thought, idly, that he should live here, between her thighs. He shook it out of his head quickly and pushed his thick tongue into that perfect, leaking hole. Kylo had no sooner gathered some of his own cum in his mouth before Rey jerked him back up so she could suck it from his tongue.

 

 

 _Fuck._ Rey’s hands fell to his shoulders and she pushed him away so hard that he fell on his ass. He honestly almost felt like he could cry – for so many fucking reasons but primarily the cum thing.

 

 

She stood abruptly, leaving him sitting on the ground to watch their mixed fluids fall down her thighs as she stomped away to pull back on her romper. The only solace he could take was how red her one side of her ass was from his spanking and how stiff her gait had become because of how hard he fucked her.

 

 

 _Serves her right,_ he thought bitterly.

 

 

“Get up,” she said, not even looking at him, “Get dressed. I’m taking you back to First Order.”

 

 

He grudgingly complied and stood up and _god_ he felt awful. Kylo was sweaty and covered in dirt and sore and Rey didn’t look any better off. And more than anything he just felt _exhausted_ – physically, emotionally, all that shit. _And_ it really didn’t help matters that Rey finished dressing _way_ before him (damn romper) and stood there with her arms crossed the entire time _he_ was getting dressed.

 

“Don’t –“ he started, but Rey cut him off _immediately._

 

“Don’t _what?”_ Rey didn’t even wait for him to answer before she started to walk – march, really. Kylo finished pulling on his boots and all but ran after her. He caught her by the wrist and she violently jerked away which hurt. A lot. “Don’t touch me,” she hissed.

 

 

Oh he didn’t like that bullshit _at all_ but she said not to touch her so _obviously_ he wouldn’t fucking touch her. He withdrew his hand to his side and put some distance between them before spitting, “That’s pretty rich coming from someone with my cum fucking _sloshing_ around inside them –“

 

 

“ _Gross –“_

 

 

“ – _Whatever,_  the point stands. What do you fucking _want,_ Rey?” He didn’t mean for that last part to sound as needy as it did but what-the-fuck-ever. This needed to get straightened out somehow, it just did.

 

 

Rey suddenly looked like she was going to cry. “I don’t…” she took a deep breath and shut her eyes. “I don’t know.”

 

 

“Fine,” he said, just so fucking tired and wanting to end this shit _somehow_ , “don’t think about like ‘what you want’ in a big way. Just-just tell me what you want _right now._ ”

 

 

“Honestly?” She gave a sudden, watery laugh and covered her face with her hands. “I just want a hot shower.”

 

 

A long moment passed between them before Kylo gingerly pried her hands away from her face and held them in his own. “You know what?” He bent a bit to catch her eyes, now open and teary. “I think I can swing that.”

 

 

He pulled her into a tight hug, her head tucked under his chin. The fight wasn’t over yet but it seemed like fucking each other senseless on the forest floor at least put it on pause.

 

 

“Now get me out of these fucking woods.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> some of you may have noticed the change in chapter count
> 
> tragically, I wrote a super fucking long chapter and had to split it up into two parts so yep this trash fire is going to take a little longer to be put out than we perhaps thought so sorry that I couldn't give you a shower sex scene this chapter but don't worry, it cometh 
> 
> Heaux Mom PSA: OF COURSE SHE'D GET A UTI. PEE AFTER SEX. CLEAN YOUR SEX TOYS. DON'T RIDE DIRTY DICKS EVEN IF THEY ARE ATTACHED TO GRADE A ORGANIC BEEFCAKE. Shout out to vuas for her foresight on the matter.
> 
> PS This was un-beta'd because I'm trash who wanted to get this out as soon as it was done ugh i'm literally the worst

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> my terrible, uncurrated mess of a tumblr is hyenahunny so if you wanna shame me there's your in, y'all


End file.
